¿Quién es?
by Taiga-chan099
Summary: Rin encuentra a Kagome desmayada en el bosque y ella la cree muerta, Al aparecer Sesshomaru ella le pide que la reviva, pero Él dice que ella esta viva y despues de una conversacion; Kagome despierta en una cabaña y lo unico que dice es... -¿Quién es Sesshomaru?-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola otra vez, buno vengo con otro historia si soy acumuladora de ellas XD pero bueno esta idea que no es del todo mia ya que me dijo mi prima **

**Un dia...**

**-Oye puedes dejar de mirar como idiota la laptop con Word abierto-**

**-¿Que puedo escribir?-**

**-Ponle...-**

**Y asi paso me dijo una palabra y con eso se me prendio el foco y bueno se lo agradesco a ella aunque nos matamos a golpes y me levanta como mi madre XD a galones de agua o escobasos la quiero mucho :)**

**PD: Este capitulo tomenlo como una introduccion a la historia**

* * *

**¿Quien es Sesshomaru?**

-¡Señor Jaken!-Gritaba Rin mientras movía con desesperación el cuerpo de aquella joven de cabello azabache

-¡Que quieres niña molesta!-Jaken salió de unos arbustos y vio como Rin estaba a punto de llorar por ver que Kagome no respondía su llamado

-¡Ella no despierta!-

-Si no despierta es porque esta muer…-Jaken callo al instante al ver como la niña que tenía en frente empezó a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos chocolates

-¡No puede ser!-Rin recordaba como sus padre, sus hermanos morían en frente de ella por unos bandidos que solo querían refugio y comida, veía como ese líquido rojo que cada humano tenía en sus venas y corazón, recordó como moría un pueblo entero por unos lobos, sus manos suplicantes de ayuda y como ella no podía hacer nada más que correr, El ver ahí a esa Chica alegre de ojos chocolates que no veía a menudo le causo una tristeza…El recordar como una persona estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos o en este caso muerta frente a ellos

-¡No te pongas a llorar!-Ordeno Jaken nervioso ya que si ella lloraba su amor bonito lo culparía a él y la última vez que paso eso…No quería recordar o vivir otra vez lo que paso

-Es… que…-La niña empezó a hipear, pero sus hermosos ojos seguían con las aguas saladas

-Rin…-

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-Rin se levantó y camino lentamente con la cabeza baja y cuando llego a su figura más preciada en todo el mundo, se arrodillo frente a él y…

-Por favor revívala…-Al no obtener respuesta, Rin agarro su manga y empezó a jalar

-¡Por favor!¡Por favor!-Rin estaba entrando en la desesperación, quería que él la salvara ya no quería ver más a gente morir

-No puedo…-

-¿¡Porque!?-

-Por qué no está muerta-Rin dejo de jalar la manga de Sesshomaru y se dirigió corriendo al cuerpo de Kagome

-¿Cómo la despierto?-

-Dale una cachetada…-Susurro Jaken con ironía

-Déjala Rin , ella no es nuestro problema-Ordeno Sesshomaru mientras retomaba su camino para partir

-¡Por favor que venga con nosotros hasta que se recupere!... ¡Por favor!-Rin tomo la cara de Kagome entre sus manos mientras acariciaba con delicadeza aquel rostro que podía decirse que era angelical

-El amo bonito no tiene por qué hacerlo…-

-¡Por favor!... ¡Se lo pido!-

-¿Por qué?-Cuestiono Sesshomaru, Hasta ahora no podía comprender a los humanos; ¿Por qué Rin lloraba por ella?; ¿Que era ella para Rin?...Los humanos sigues siendo tan…ellos

-No quiero que le pase nada-Contesto Rin mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja

-¿Por qué te preocupas por ella?-

-Por qué…Por qué no quiero saber que ella después muriese y yo no hice nada por ayudarla-Rin agarro su mano y la junto con la suya mientras enredaba su mano con la de ella

-Vámonos-Sesshomaru empezó a retomar su camino dejando a un estupefacto Jaken y a una Feliz Rin

-Pero…Amo bonito-Jaken empezó a tartamudear

-Dije que nos vamos-Sesshomaru lanzo su típica mirada cargada de frialdad

* * *

Rin veía con impaciencia el cuerpo de Kagome que estaba reposando en un futon, con una toalla mojada en su frente que constantemente remojaba

-Porque no despierta- Susurraba Rin a cada 5 minutos,

-Ahh-Kagome empezó a moverse y Rin solo miraba con preocupación a Kagome hasta que abrió con ojos con pesadez

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En una cabaña, El señor Sesshomaru me dijo que aquí podía cuidarte-Rin explicaba mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban, no contuvo más y se lanzó a los brazos de Kagome, pero ella la alejo levemente de ella, provocando asombro en Rin

-¿Quién es Sesshomaru?-

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?, ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron?**

**Escribe un comentario con tu respuesta y dime en que me he equivocado para tratar de mejorar ;)**

**bueno los dejo con esto ya que esta semana a sido demasiado dificil ya que he estado en examenes ( Malditos profesores -.-) **

**Bueno Gracias por leer **

**Dejen Reviews**

**En Finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Sayonara!**

**A.**


	2. ¿Quién soy?

**Hola! Si bueno este capitulo es super corto pero regrese muy cansada y bueno si no lo escribia tal vez ni lo veia hasta no se que dia**

**Bueno como es obvio que Kagome esta con anmesia pero mediante la historia se vera como y por que ella perdio la memoria y todo lo demas**

**Bueno solo queria aclarar esto**

**Disclaimer:todos los personajes son de Rumiko T.**

* * *

**¿Quien soy?:**

-¿No sabe quién es el Señor Sesshomaru?-Preguntó Rin con asombro

-No-.

-¿No se acuerda de mí?-Preguntó con melancolía la pequeña protegida de Sesshomaru

-No-.

-¿Se acuerda de algo?-

-Nada-.

-¿Sabe quién es usted?-.

-No-.

-¿Su nombre…?-.

-No-.

-¿Algo…?-.

-Ya te dije que no se nada-.

-¡Señor Jaken! ¡Señor Jaken!-Rin llamaba una y otra vez al sirviente de Sesshomaru

-¡Pero qué quieres niña!-Jaken entró a la cabaña con una mueca de fastidió impregnada en su cara

-¡Ella no sabe nada!-Grito Rin con desesperación

-¿Cómo?-Jaken empezó a examinar con la mirada a Kagome y ella solo con la mirada empezó a ojear el lugar

-¡Que ella no sabe quién es!-Rin agarro la mano de Jaken y lo sentó en frente de Kagome

-¡Porque me pones…!-Jaken y Rin callaron al instante porque Kagome empezó a chillar, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y una mueca de dolor se posaba en su rostro

-¡Inuyasha!-Kagome repetía el nombre del orejas de perro mientras que ella tenía una visión borrosa de su compañero

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Rin con miedo de no saber que le pasaba, el gritar de repente no era normal, el que ella no sepa nada ni su propio nombre

-No me preguntes a mí-.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!-Rin salió con agilidad de aquella cabaña pero por cada paso que daba Rin se podía escuchar el chillido de Kagome llamando a Inuyasha

-Rin…-Sesshomaru estaba recostado sobre el árbol y con los ojos cerrados

-¡Ella no sabe nada de su propia vida!-.

-No me interesa-

-Señor Sesshomaru…-

-Ella no es mi problema-

-Por favor-

-¿Por qué debería?-.

-Porque está mal dejarla así… podría morir-

-Debería importarme-

-Que ella se quede con nosotros, hasta que recupere la memoria y nunca más pediré nada-Rin se arrodilló frente a el

-Y si nunca recupera la memoria-

-Por favor…-Susurró Rin

-Iré a callarla…odio cuando grita-Sesshomaru se levantó y empezó a retirarse con un andar elegante y Rin detrás de el

-Gracias…-.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Kagome estaba sentada en posición fetal mientras repetía el nombre de Inuyasha, estaba prácticamente en un estado de shock

-Váyanse de aquí-Ordeno Sesshomaru a sus sirvientes que solo a obedecieron esas órdenes y abandonaron el lugar

-Mujer-Llamo Sesshomaru captando la intención de Kagome que con lentitud retomaba la cordura y se puso de cuclillas

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Kagome

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-No lo sé-Contestó

-¿Recuerdas algo?-.

-No-.

-¿Tu nombre?-.

-No-

-Parece que Rin no mentía-.

-¿Así se llama la pequeña?-.

-Mujer…-Susurró Sesshomaru

-¡No me digas así!-Interrumpió Kagome con una mueca de molestia

-Yo te digo como yo quiera-.

-Idiota-

-Humana Estúpida-

-Eres un…un… ¿Maldito Youkay?-Tartamudeo Kagome mientras se sentía extraña pero algo familiar

-Cállate-.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Sesshomaru…-

-Que…lin… ¿lindo nombre?-Kagome al instante sintió como sus mejillas se empezaron a arder

-Mph-Ignoro lo que dijo la humana

-Sesshomaru-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo me llamo?-.

-No tengo porque contestar-.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Grito Kagome fastidiada

-Humana estúpida no me alces la voz o no respondo-Amenazó Sesshomaru mientras daba un paso hacia delante haciendo que Kagome inconscientemente retrocediera con un pavo casi inexistente

-¿Quién es Inuyasha?-

-Nadie-.

-¿Por qué lo mencione?-.

-No lo sé-.

-¿Por qué perdí mi memoria?-.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo-.

-¿Recuperare mis recuerdos?-.

-Supongo-.

-¿Me quedare contigo?-Pregunto Kagome con timidez

-Que quede claro yo hago esto por Rin, Entendiste- Decreto con indiferencia

-Está bien-.

-Me voy-.

-Espera-.

-Ahora que-.

-¿Dónde dormiré?-.

-Con Rin-.

-Está bien-.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la salida sin antes decir

-Kagome…-

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto con ingenuidad

-Tu- Dicho esto atravesó la puerta dejando desconcertada a la joven

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado si pueden quejarse de lo corto que es, pero ustedes saben que yo tampoco dispongo de tiempo o algo así sere una niña pero tengo que hacer cosas como tarea, salir a pasear y bueno estudiar para los examenes finales pero igualmente pueden matarme, igualmente ahora estoy con un sueño y me voy como dice topo gigio ¡A la camita, A la camita! XD ( Tenia que decirlo)**

**Espero que les aya gustado y perdone y un millon de veces perdon por lo cortito que es **

**Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones de si lo odiaron o les gusto yo que se XD**

**Ennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Fin!**

**Sayonara**

**A.**


	3. ¿Quién es él?

**Bueno he tenido algo de tiempo para hacer este corto capitulo, es que me enferme y no fui al colegio...Odio estar enferma parecia como si me habian poseido gritando ¡Mama! Puedes venir y darme algo ( ya imaginaran xD)**

**Pero dejando todo las cosas así y sintiendome un poco mejor, les dejo este capitulo que por alguna razón me gustó pero es corto ( Lo sé, siempre digo el porque tal vez sea por que sea floja...Culpó a la sociedad**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko T.**

* * *

**¿Quien es el?**

_-Ella solo es un detector de fragmentos-_

_-Pero tú la quieres…Inuyasha-._

_-Yo nunca amare a Kagome…_

Rin estaba preocupada, Kagome estaba en el futon mientras se le escapaba unas delicadas lágrimas de sus ojos...Soñaba con algo muy triste para ella

Rin la veía con determinación y se cansó de ver llorar a Kagome, se levantó y trato de despertarla, la movía levemente pero veía como Kagome no reaccionaba hasta que ya empezó a sacudirla y Kagome empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente

-Rin…-Habló Kagome con tristeza

-¿Esta bien, Señorita Kagome?-Pregunto con preocupación la joven pupila de Sesshomaru

-Si-Contesto vagamente Kagome, mientras se paraba

-Qué bueno, ya empezaba preocuparme-Sonrió Rin y le ofreció una

-Tú crees que soy un detector de fragmentos-Habló Kagome mientras su miraba era cubierta por su flequillo

-No lo creo-Contestó Rin mientras le ofrecía una fruta para que pueda alimentarse

-Gracias-Kagome cogió la fruta y empezó a saborearla

-¿Necesita hablar con el Señor Sesshomaru?-Preguntó ingenuamente Rin dejando pasmada a Kagome

-¿Por qué crees eso?-.

-Pues ayer en la noche la vi muy tranquila después de hablar con mi amo-Contestó Rin mientras la veía con ternura

-¿Tú piensas eso?-Preguntó Kagome con perplejidad

-Mi amo es muy bueno-Contestó Rin con una sonrisa dibujada en su delicado rostro infantil

-Pues conmigo se porta diferente-Habló Kagome mientras analizaba las palabras de la niña con las diferentes pero cortas situaciones que paso con Sesshomaru

-Dele una oportunidad, él puede llegar a ser muy bueno-Afirmó Rin

-¿Dónde está?-Cuestionó Kagome con desinterés

- Salió-Contestó Rin

-¿Te dijo a dónde?-Preguntó Kagome

Rin negó en silencio.

-Iré afuera-Habló Kagome mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a ir a pasear

-¿Quiere que le acompañe?-Preguntó Rin con preocupación ¿Podría perderse? o ¡Que alguien se la pudiera comer!

-No, estaré bien-Contestó Kagome con certeza

-¿Segura?-.

-Si no te preocupes, si veo algo de comida las traeré ¿De acuerdo?-

-Gracias-Respondió Rin con alegría

Kagome salió de la cabaña y empezó a caminar en dirección del bosque, hasta que encontró un hermoso lago, fue corriendo a la orilla y fundió un poco de agua en sus manos y la salpicó en su cara, se recostó

-Qué lindo es esto-Susurró Kagome mientras escuchaba el cantar de los árboles y se empezó a sumergir en sus pensamientos y todos se detenían cuando ese chico decía que ella era un ''detector de fragmentos'' al recordar esas palabras le produjeron cierta nostalgia que para ella era inexplicable…Como odiaba el haber perdido la memoria

-Mi amo es muy bueno-

¿Sesshomaru? ¿Bueno? Nunca lo creería, en la conversación que tuve con él la noche pasada su mirada solo destilaba frialdad y repugnancia, pero…

-¡Al fin te encuentro!-Kagome abrió los ojos con agresividad y se puse de pie al instante

-¡¿Quién eres?!-Gritó Kagome mientras analizaba con la mirada a un chico con orejas de perro y vestimenta roja

-¡Deja de hacer bromas y Vámonos!-

-¡Contesta! ¡¿Quién eres?!-

-¡Oye que te pasa soy Inuyasha quien más, deja de hacer bromas y Vamos Rápido, los chicos nos esperan!-Habló Inuyasha entretanto avanzaba con rapidez hacia Kagome

-¿Inuyasha?-Preguntó Kagome y de pronto Kagome empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza y calló mientras se revolcaba de dolor, cosa que a Inuyasha lo dejó desconcertado

-¡Kagome!-Gritó Inuyasha y se acercó hacia Kagome y puso su mano el hombro de la chica y ella se alejó con rapidez

-¡Así que soy un detector de fragmentos!-Bramó Kagome con ira

-¡De que hablas!-Contestó Inuyasha confundido

-¡No sé quién demonios eres, Pero te odio!-Declaró Kagome mientras le daba un mirada desafiante a Inuyasha

-¡Deja de jugar y Vámonos!-

-Inu…Inuyasha ¡Te Odio!-Gritó Kagome y se apresuró en buscar una escapatoria de esa persona que vagamente recordaba

-Vámonos no estoy para juegos… ¡Deja de mentir!-Inuyasha se sintió con tristeza pero a la vez confundido ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba así?...

-¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame!-Kagome sintió un tenue dolor en la cabeza, no como el anterior era mucha más leve…Soportable

-¿Por qué actúas así?-Preguntó Inuyasha con interés

-Yo no sé quién eres, así que vete-Contestó Kagome

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha y Kagome veían a Sesshomaru, quien salía entre los arboles con un aire de desinterés

-¡Sesshomaru, Que le hiciste a Kagome!-Gruño Inuyasha mientras empuñaba a Tessaiga

-No tengo porque responderte-En el rostro de Sesshomaru se dibujó una burlona sonrisa desatando la ira en Inuyasha

-¡De que te ríes, Maldito!-Habló eufórico el hanyou

-De que tu mujer te odie, esto ya lo había escuchado antes…Solo falta que ella te selle-Contestó Sesshomaru mientras desenvainaba a Bakusaiga

-¡Maldito!-Inuyasha sin previo aviso se dirige hacia Sesshomaru, quien con gran facilidad logra esquivarlo

-Abajo…

Inuyasha cayó al suelo sin creerlo ''su'' Kagome actuaba muy diferente, ¿Es que ella lo había visto con Kikyo? ¿Era por eso su actitud? ¿Por qué demonios actuaba así?...Como si no conociera a nadie incluso a Sesshomaru, ella sabe más que nadie que él la puede matar sin piedad pero actuaba muy normal al lado de él

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Preguntó Inuyasha con desesperación no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero para el mitad bestia toda la culpa era de Sesshomaru, el simple hecho de que él se encuentre ahí era prueba de que él le había hecho algo a Kagome o al menos eso creía Inuyasha

-Aléjate-Ordenó Sesshomaru a Kagome y ella solo podía acatar las órdenes de la persona que tenía en frente, colocándose a cierta distancia; ¿Era verdad lo que decía el tal Inuyasha? ¿Por qué debería creerle? Si ella misma dijo que lo odiaba… ¿Entonces era su enemigo?¿Sesshomaru lo conocía?, Si lo conocía ¿Por qué dijo que no en esa noche?¿Todo esto era una broma pesada?¡Que está pasando aquí! Así pensaba una y otra vez Kagome que era la persona más confundida…_Si solo supiese la verdad_

-¡Kaze no Kizu!

Sesshomaru evitó con facilidad al ataque providente de la espada de Inuyasha que solo hizo rabiar más al hibridó; Sesshomaru se acercó con velocidad inhumana hacia Inuyasha e hizo que soltase la espada con sus garras de veneno ocasionando que Inuyasha empezara con la transformación del demonio completo e inconsciente de sus propios actos que lo pueden llevar a la muerte

Inuyasha se abalanzo contra Sesshomaru quien en un instante desenvainó a Tokijin y empezó a liberar energía demoniaca que puede cortar a Inuyasha sin necesidad de tocarlo. Inuyasha ya convertido en un demonio que no sabe o quien son sus aliados, ataca a Sesshomaru ocasionando el desangró de su propio cuerpo por la energía cortante de la espada demoniaca de Sesshomaru y esta escena provocaba cierta nostalgia extraña en Kagome, que por alguna razón quería ayudar al joven orejas de perro que estaba tendido en el suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de sus heridas

Sesshomaru al ver que estaba inmóvil decide retirarse sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Kagome quien estaba detrás de los árboles que solo estaban a 10 pasos de su presencia, Era mejor que se quedara ahí hasta que el recuperase el conocimiento y así se librase de una molestia más, como aquella humana

Sesshomaru retorna a la cabaña mientras se sentía frustrado ya que…

-Sabes que te puedo matar-Habló Sesshomaru dirigiendo una mirada veloz a un par de arbustos donde se escondía Kagome

-¡Sal de ahí!-Ordenó Sesshomaru al ver que Kagome no hizo caso en la primera vez

Kagome salía entre los arbustos mientras temblaba levente se sentía como una niña, No sabía en quien confiar o en quien no…

-¿Por qué me sigues?-Preguntó Sesshomaru

-No lo sé-Contestó Kagome y con estas palabras dichas, Sesshomaru tomo el cuello de Kagome y lo estampó contra el tronco de un árbol dispuesto a cortar el delicado cuello de esa insignificante humana

-Inuyasha lo dijo, Te puedo matar-Sentenció Sesshomaru mientras hacia un leve corte en el cuello de Kagome mientras que la susodicha empezó a preocuparse, pero entonces…

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?-Pregunto la joven chica de cabellera azabache y ojos marrones

-Porque he sido demasiado gentil, Tal vez-Contestó Sesshomaru

-Entonces…Mátame-Decretó Kagome mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza esperando un impactó

-¿Te rendirás así?-Cuestionó Sesshomaru con repulsión al ver como los humanos se rendían tan fácilmente…Inútiles

-No sé quién soy… ¿Qué castigo puede ser peor?-Preguntó Kagome mientras una delicada lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla cosa que dejó impactado a Sesshomaru

-La muerte-Contestó Sesshomaru con facilidad

-No lo creo-Habló Kagome mientras abría lentamente sus ojos y miraba fijamente a esos ojos dorados que por alguna razón sentía familiaridad o tal vez…

Sesshomaru dejó caer a Kagome con rudeza dejando a Kagome impresionada

-Vámonos-Ordenó Sesshomaru mientras iba de vuelta a la cabaña donde se encontraban su pupila y su sirviente

Kagome asintió en silencio y fue detrás de Sesshomaru, el camino como siempre era en silenció pero ella se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos de lo que había pasado en ese día mientras veía la luna que era idéntica a la que tenía Sesshomaru en la frente… ¿Por qué pensó en Sesshomaru?, Kagome movió con brusquedad su cabeza cosa que Sesshomaru notó pero no le tomo interés

-Humanos…

Kagome vio una fruta que colgaba muy cerca de ella y con rapidez empezó a subirse a aquel árbol que lo contenía mientras que Sesshomaru veía con desinterés la escena de Kagome tratando de alcanzar la fruta

Al momento de alcanzar la fruta, Kagome cayó encima de algo o mejor dicho alguien, Kagome estaba encima de Sesshomaru quien había caída por el peso del cuerpo de Kagome

-Quítate-Ordenó Sesshomaru

Kagome estaba más que sonrojada y se levantó al igual que Sesshomaru mientras volvían en su camino

-Tan inútil como siempre-Susurro Sesshomaru mientras veía de reojo a su acompañante quien estaba con un tenue rojo en sus mejillas

-Tan insignificantes…Como ella

* * *

**Bueno que les parecio...¿Feo?¿Lindo?¿Lo odiaron?...**

**Dejen su opinión con un comentario estare agradecida y bueno me despido volvio el dolor de cabeza TT_TT (Tal vez falte mañana...Hummm?)**

**Espero que esten bien y no como yo ( Matenme...)**

**Saludos a todos desde Perú**

**Sayonara**

**A.**


	4. ¿Quién es ella?

**Bueno hoy tambien falte al colegio, estoy mal pero ahora me he tomado unas pastillas y se me a pasado pero cuando terminó el horario escolar, Bueno tendre que ponerme bastantes cosas al día (TT_TT ocio te extraño)Bueno les dejó este corto capitulo tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana y aparte tuve una pelea algo pequeña con mi madre ( Es que ami no me gusta la maldita sopa dietetica -.-, Perp alguien que le vaya a explicar TT_TT (Suerte el quien lo quiere hacer))**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko T.**

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

Kagome servía la comida a Rin en un tazón que Jaken le dio y también el cómo cocinar pero se le hizo muy fácil ya que ella tenía esa extraña sensación que ya había hecho muchas veces eso, pero no recordaba

-Gracias, Señorita Kagome-Habló rin mientras degustaba de la deliciosa comida que tenía enfrente de su boca

-¿Me salió bien?-Preguntó una avergonzada Kagome

Rin empezó a tomar la sopa y…

-¡Esta deliciosa!-Gritó Rin de alegría

-Qué bueno-Susurró Kagome mientras volvía a indagar en sus pensamientos de la noche pasada

-¿Señorita, Le Duele?-Preguntó rin mientras posaba su mirada en su cuello donde claramente podía verse una cicatriz reciente y algo sensible

-No, Gracias por preguntar-Habló Kagome y volvía a sus pensamientos de aquella noche ¿Sesshomaru de verdad podría matarla sin piedad? Y si es así ¿Por qué no lo hizo desde que la vio? De pronto en la mente de Kagome se posó la mirada de frialdad y desinterés que Sesshomaru siempre le dirige a Kagome ¿Por qué es así? Sin darse cuenta, Kagome empezó a suspirar

-¿Necesita ver al Señor Sesshomaru?-Preguntó Rin con inocencia

- Siempre me dices eso, ¿Por qué?-Cuestionó Kagome mientras veía con interés a Rin quien miraba como su comida se iba de un lado para otro

-Anoche vino muy tranquila y algo sonrojada, ¿Usted se convertirá en mi madre?-Preguntó Rin haciendo que Kagome empezara a sonrojarse furiosamente

-¡No!, quiere decir si, ¿Qué?... ¡No!-Kagome comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse nerviosa

La mañas que hacia Kagome, inició una risa en Rin

-¿Ha usted le gusta mi amo?-Preguntó más tranquila Rin

-¡No!-Contestó rápidamente la miko

-¿Entonces por qué vino ayer sonrojada?-Cuestionó Rin poniendo interés en las respuestas de Kagome

-Pues…Pues….Pues no sé-Admitió Kagome mientras que en su nuca se posaba una delicada gota de sudor por las repentinas preguntas de Rin

-¿Te gustaría convertirte en mi madre?-Pregunto Rin con ingenuidad y tristeza al recordar a su antigua madre…que muerta está

-Claro que si-Kagome sabía de antemano que Rin era una niña muy feliz y además de que el poco tiempo que tenía conociéndola siempre se ve que tiene un dese y es el de tener una madre que sea cariñosa

-Entonces, Usted debe enamorar al Señor Sesshomaru-Explicó Rin decida a que Kagome sea como la figura materna que tiene

-Eso es imposible-Susurró Kagome, mientras se ponía a pensar

-No lo creo-Habló Rin

-¿Por qué tanta confianza en eso?-Preguntó Kagome; En todas las conversaciones que tenía con la pupila Sesshomaru, ella siempre estaba segura de sus palabras y por más que sea una niña, Kagome indagó en sus borrosos recuerdo y ve una mujer de sonrisa muy cálida que dice _''__Lo que no ha pasado a mediodía puede pasar por la noche''…_

-Siempre veo al Señor Sesshomaru solo y me provoca tristeza y bueno usted es una mujer adulta y la veo como si fuese mi madre, ¿Por qué no?-Cuestiono la niña de 8-10años

-Seguro porque en el amor no le ira bien-'_'Como le iría bien cuando siempre pone ese tipo de barrera de frialdad en sus ojos y en su persona''_.

-Entonces él se quedara solo-Rin empezó a sollozar en un silencio casi imaginario hasta que después de minutos, Kagome se dio cuenta y la arte contra sí y la abraza y Rin comienza a llorar libremente

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-Habló Kagome en forma maternal para poder consolarla era como esa frase que recordaba minuciosamente:

''_La halla la Luna_

_Y la deja el Sol''_

Tenía algo de razón, esa mujer que le sonreía con calidez tenía mucha razón, La halló Sesshomaru cuando sus padre y todos los demás la dejaron, era por eso que ella quería que su amo o su figura paterna fuera feliz porque no tenía a nadie, Sesshomaru apareció en su vida y ella en la suya, Rin lo tomo como su padre en todo los sentidos posibles, pero que confuso era la vida…Y más para una persona que no recuerda nada…

-Es…que…yo quiero una madre y un padre-Rin empezaba a hipear

-Y los tendrás…-Susurró Kagome destilando confianza hacia la pequeña niña que tenía en brazos, que podía parecer una niña inocente pero que se preocupaba por su ''padre'' o ''amo''

-¿Usted estaba enamorada antes?-Preguntó rin ya un poco más tranquila pero seguía en los brazos de Kagome

-No lo sé-Respondió Kagome posteriormente lanzó un suspiró

-Ya me siento mejor-Contestó Rin mientras se separaba con sutileza de Kagome y viceversa

-¿Por qué no vas con Jaken a recolectar flores?-Preguntó Kagome para que pudiera eliminar todo rastro de tristeza en el rostro de la niña

-¿De qué color les gusta?-Preguntó Rin entusiasmada

-Rojas-Habló Kagome ala zar para poder disimular, pero parece que al final tenía razón ese color le…agradaba

-Entonces le traeré a usted y al señor Sesshomaru-Rin se puso de pies y se estiro luego salió de la cabaña corriendo buscando al sapo verde

-Rin…-Murmuró Kagome viendo en donde se fue la infante

_Frag-Fragmento_

Su cuerpo empezó a moverse por instinto sentía algo cerca donde se encontraba, pero no podía explicar aquella sensación que tenía era como su fuese algo bueno y malo a la vez… ¿Por qué?

Kagome salió apresuradamente de la cabaña y fue hacia donde le guiaba esa _''sensación''_ así había pasado como 10 minutos pero solo vía arboles pero cada vez esa sensación estaba más cerca de ella, hasta que paró en seco

-Sesshomaru… ¡Qué sorpresa!-Habló una chica que estaba en una pluma que levitaba levemente a poca distancia del suelo, mientras que el una de sus manos sostenía una fragmento que parecía que era de una joya

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó con desinterés el Youkay

-Visitarte-Contestó de la misma forma aquella joven de ojos rojos como el vino o peor como la sangre...que raro color

-Mejor vete, Kagura-Ordenó Sesshomaru con fastidio

-Vine a pedirte una alianza entre nosotros-Propuso Kagura mientras que transformaba la pluma y la colocaba en su cabello

-No tengo porque aliarme contigo-Decretó Sesshomaru mientras retomaba su camino de vuelta hasta que se dio cuenta de ese olor entre los arbustos…

-¿Podríamos hacer buen equipo? Piénsalo Sesshomaru vendré mañana…-Dijo la Youkay princesa de los vientos

-No necesito tu ayuda-Demasiado tarde, Kagura ya se había ido dejándolo con

-¡Sal de ahí!-Ordenó Sesshomaru mientras dirigía la mirada a un árbol, donde salió Kagome con la mirada algo cristalina

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Kagome mientras ocultaba su mirada en el flequillo

-Nadie que te incumba-Contestó Sesshomaru fingiendo desinterés

-¡Eres un idiota!-Gritó Kagome y salió corriendo de ese lugar, dejando a Sesshomaru algo confundido

''_Que le pasa a esa mujer se está volviendo loca pero ella no me incumbe no sé porque no me deshago de ella, solo provoca fastidio, Idiota''_

Kagome iba corriendo sin saber por qué estaba triste, no podía explicar por qué le dio esa tristeza al verlo con esa mujer que tenia de nombre Kagura

''_Eran algo, Al final Rin tu si tendrás una madre…Pero es obvio que yo nunca lo seré porque no quiero y no me incumbe y además de que él nunca me… ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Demonios!''_

Kagome estaba más que confundida hasta que vio un lago, era muy lindo y deicidio meterse a disfrutarlo, Se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse desnuda, doblo la ropa y entro en un instante y después gritó

-¡Esta muy fría!-Kagome entro sin saber que podía estar fría, después de que se acostumbrase al frío que había en el agua fue más adentro de aquel rió y disfrutó mientras empezaba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos y cerró sus ojos

''_Esa mujer que siempre veo, debe ser mi madre ya que ella me transmite ese calor de madre y me dice cosas de las que me puedo tranquilizar, Pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Seguirá viva? Tal vez no…_

_-¿Podríamos hacer buen equipo? Piénsalo Sesshomaru vendré mañana-_

_Esa mujer y Sesshomaru era, no, son pareja y yo aquí con Rin, debería irme, Pero a donde ¿Con quién? ¿Tendré amigos?¿ Tendré enemigos?¿Estaré en enamorada de…?''_

-Estúpida-Kagome al escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos con fiereza y dirigió su mirada en donde provenía el dueño de aquella voz

En la orilla, estaba Sesshomaru parado y lanzó un kimono

_-_¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Gritó Kagome y vio como Sesshomaru lanzó un kimono y ella lo agarro con facilidad dejando ver todo su parte superior al darse cuenta se sonroja y voltea agresivamente

-¡Lárgate!-Ordenó una furiosa Kagome

-No me interesa verte, Mujer-Terminó de decir esto y se fue, desapareciendo en los arboles

-¡Pervertido!-Gritó Kagome al ver que ya se había ido

Kagome, salió del agua y extendió el kimono, era simple pero bello, color blanco con detalles de color verde agua…Simple, pero hermoso

Kagome se lo puso en seguida y vio como le quedaba más de una vez

-Pero que idiota es…-Susurró Kagome y se empezó a indagar en el bosque de paso que conseguía algunas frutas muy apetecibles y en un tronco vio como estaba recostado Sesshomaru

-Eres un pervertido-Susurró Kagome y empezó a dirigirse a la cabaña, pero fue detenía por el agarre en su brazo por Sesshomaru

-Te lo diré una vez más, ¡No me interesa verte!-Habló Sesshomaru y de pronto la estampo con rudeza en el tronco del árbol donde segundo antes él estaba recostado

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estabas ahí?-Preguntó Kagome entretanto pasaba con fuerza la sáliva por el cuello

-¿Qué no puedo?¿Quién me manda?¿Tú?, No me hagas reír-Habló Sesshomaru mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona que para Kagome le resulta algo irritante y…

-No me mientas, podía sentir tu mirada-Kagome bajo la mirada algo avergonzada al recordar como por unos instantes se sentía escaneada por la mirada del Youkay

-¡Eso es lo que tu quisieras!-Sesshomaru se acercó hacia el rostro de Kagome haciendo que Kagome se enrojeciera involuntariamente pero era tan notorio

-¡Aléjate de mí!-Gritó Kagome mientras trataba de alejar su rostro ya que podía sentir en la boca el delicioso aliento providente de aquel Lord

-Primero explícame-Sesshomaru se alejó rápidamente dejando caer al suelo a Kagome

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó Kagome extrañada

-¿Por qué me celas?-preguntó a Kagome dejándola en estado de shock

-Estás loco, yo no te celo-Contestó Kagome mientras empezaba a ponerse algo nerviosa

-Explica tu actitud cuando estaba con Kagura-Exigió Sesshomaru, era muy obvio que Kagome lo había reclamado de forma indirecta, se lo decía su instinto Youkay

-Pues…Pues…No te incumbe- Aclaró Kagome mientras bajaba la mirada y la ocultaba en su flequillo para no ver esa intimidante mirada del príncipe, esa mirada que en poco tiempo la hacía temblar

-Sabes que sí-Recalcó Sesshomaru agarrándola de un brazo y aplastando hasta que escucho un quejido providente de la boca de aquella humana, La volvió a estampar con fuerza en el tronco y se apegó su cuerpo al de la humana y le susurro en el oído

-Dime…

-No sé porque-Respondió Kagome toda sonrojada y nerviosa mientras temblaba del miedo, pero sentía un cosquilleo en el oído al escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru tan cerca de ella provocando un leve estremecimiento

-¡No lo hagas otra vez!-Ordenó Sesshomaru y tiró Kagome dejándola en el suelo mientras que escondía su rostro donde salió una silenciosa lagrima de sus ojos, claro que Sesshomaru notó y no hizo caso omiso

_Tal vez mi orgullo y mi libertad podrían estar en juego pronto_…

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Diganme mediante un review y bueno les deseo lo mejor para todos **

**Por mientars aprovecho el tiempo para madar algunas respuestas a personas:**

**Walia: Bueno gracias por comentar y bueno con lo de la personalidad y el argumento realmente gracias pensé que esta historia no tendría muchos seguidores y todos pero gracias por darme ese cumplido,Que te vaya bien...Sayonara!**

**loka595:****Que bueno que te gustó para ser sincera no tenia muchas ganas de escribir este fic, pero mi prima me decia que si le ponia ganas talves le gustaria a personas y ese circulo te incluye a tí y eso me algra gracias por comentar...Sayonara!**

**Guest(CANDY*):****Bueno gracias por tu comentrio en primero lugar, bueno yo esperaba alguna crítica pero parece que tu no quiere tienes ninguan (Cosa que me alivia XD) Te mandó Saludos desde Perú...Sayonara!**

**Bueno a los demás ya les coneste por otros medios si isé esto es porque en estos 3 casos no podia contestar por no me aparece ese boton solo el del triangulo**

**Espero review**

**Sayonara A todos!**

**A.**


	5. Instinto Youkay

**Bueno, Hola otra vez si estoy aquí porque no tenia nada que hacer, disculpen lo corto que es, pero me llamaron cuando estaba pensando en hacerlo con mas de 4000 palabras y solo pude escirbir 2000 si ya se pero porque no escribi mas despeus de llegar, porque soy floja, culpen a cualquier a cualquiera cosa,¿Por qué? Porque siempre es mejor hecharle la culpa a alguien mas xD es uno de los lemas que tengo con mi prima-hermana que es yaoista, lemonista (Como sea que se escirbe),tambien escritura que estudia Literatura ( Y yo soy la loca -.-) **

**bueno eperon que me disculpen pero es que tambien nopodre estar al tanto porque esta es la ultima semena de colegio y por lo tantos hay examenes FINALES (Inuyasha no son faciles de destruir ¡Mentiroso!) Bueno espero que me desen Suerte pero tal vez la necesite o no mucha ( que tengo confianza ¡Algun problema con eso!) **

**Les dejo que lean y todo lo demas...**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a Rumiko T. Solo los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro ;)**

* * *

**Instinto youkay:**

_…_

-Inuyasha, eres un idiota-Repetía Sango malhumorada, después de encontrar a Inuyasha todo inconsciente y ensangrentado, era obvio que Sesshomaru era quien había causado esas heridas tan destrozas, y que ahora ella debía de curar mientras que Miroku y Shipou estaban en un ''exorcizó''

-No me fastidies Sango-Habló en hanyou mientras aguantaba todos los fuertes apretones que Sango le proporcionaba

-¿Algo sobre Kagome?-Preguntó Sango mientras cortaba el vendaje para empezar otro en diferente lugar

-Si-Menciono cortante Inuyasha ya que no sabía por qué Kagome actuaba así… Como sí no le recodara

-¿Por qué no estaba contigo?-Cuestión la exterminadora de monstruos

-No…No recuerdo-Tartamudeó Inuyasha mientras se ponía a pensar ¿Porque Kagome hizo lo que Sesshomaru le ordenó?, Acaso ¿Kagome y él…? ¡No! Era imposible, nunca pasaría eso ya que era ilógico

-¡¿Cómo que no recuerdas?! Te recuerdo que es tu culpa que ella no esté aquí- Bramó furiosa Sango mientras acomodaba algunos vendajes en el botiquín de Kagome ya que ya había terminado de vendar todo las heridas graves de Inuyasha

-¿Por qué siempre es mi culpa que esa tonta este ahí?-.

-Porque siempre te vas con Kikyo y la dejas, sabiendo que ella te sigue y tú de lo más normal estas con esa muerta y dejas de lado los sentimientos de Kagome ¡Odio que hagas eso, Inuyasha!-Añadió Sango mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos y le dedicaba una mirada molesta a su compañero

-¡Entonces porque me sigue!-Agregó con molestia el hibridó

-¡Eres un estúpido!-Le dijo Sango luego se paró y dejo la habitación de un portazo dejando a Inuyasha atónito y pensativo

-Tal vez si sea mi culpa-Murmuró Inuyasha después de pensar todo lo que le había dicho Sango, esa noche que Kagome desapareció y su actitud cuando la encontró, pero había algo que no encajaba ¿Por qué Kagome actúa así?...

* * *

-Dice que si la vio pero no sabe después que pasó-Explicó Sango mientras veía con determinación al moje y al zorrito que tanto quería Kagome

-Solo dijo eso-Habló Miroku mientras se ponía a pensar

-Sí no dijo nada más, después nos pusimos a pelear y yo salí de ahí-Le dijo Sango mientras acomodaba su futon y el de Shipou

-¡Es un perro tonto!-Gritó Shipou quien estaba en el hombro de Miroku

-Iré a hablar con él-Agregó el monje después de paparse y dejar al zorro en el suelo

-Pero…-

-Tranquila Sanguito si quieres que después venga para hacerte compañía, Espérame- Añadió pervertida mente el monje

-¡Cállese y quédese con Inuyasha! ¡Pobre de que lo vea por aquí!-Bramo furiosamente Sango y al vez de que se posaba un disimulado sonrojo en las mejillas de esta

-Sango no seas tan dura con este pobre e inofensivo monje-Dijo Miroku mientras había la puerta

-¡Adiós!-

-Bueno hasta mañana Sango-Y cerró la puerta del monje y se podía ver claramente la silueta detrás de la puerta que se retiraba con rapidez a la habitación de Inuyasha y él

* * *

-Inuyasha dime que paso-Exigió el monje mientras se sentaba para la explicación del hanyou

-Pues, cuando pude detectar el olor de Kagome la encontré y ella actuó como si no me conociera, Después apareció Sesshomaru y ella le ordenó que se alejara y ella como si fuera normal le hizo caso también lo defendió y dijo que me odiaba y también dijo que no me conocía y cuando dije mi nombre parece que le provocó un dolor que hizo que se revolcara en el piso y mientras pelee con Sesshomaru no recuerdo nada más, hasta que desperté aquí-Explicó claramente el hanyou quién volvía a sus mismas preguntas

-¿Kagome estaba con Sesshomaru?-Preguntó el monje quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

-Si

-¿Por qué Kagome hizo caso a Sesshomaru con lo de alejarse?-

-Eso quisiera saber

Silencio…

Los dos empezaron a pensar por su propia voluntad pero a Miroku le dejo algo en duda…

-Cuando tú le dijiste tu nombre, ella empezó a tener un dolor que hizo que se revolcase en el suelo-Agregó el monje que tomo ese dato en cuenta y busco minuisiosamente en sus conocimientos algo que había visto en sus antiguos rollos

-Sí.

-¿Actuaba como si no te conociera, Verdad?-Recalcó el monje recordando ese algo que le podría estar pasando a la Señorita Kagome

-Si ya te lo dije-Contestó con desganó el hanyou quien empezaba a aburrirse de esta situación

-Ella te siguió cuando te fuiste a ver a Kikyo ¿Cierto?-

-Supongo-

-Ella perdió la memoria-Habló el monje con éxito al recordar ese pergamino donde decía exactamente lo que Kagome tenía

-¡¿Cómo?!-Se exaltó el joven con orejas de perro mientras apretaba sus puños haciendo sus garras se hundieses en sus palmas provocando cierto dolor que para este era algo insignificante

-Pues se abra golpeado la cabeza la abra dejado inconsciente, Sesshomaru tal vez la encontró y pues….

-¡Imposible!, Él odia a los humanos nunca llevaría a Kagome con ella-Dijo el hanyou molesto después de haber golpeado el suelo haciendo que se hundiera por la furia que fue azotada

-Pues él lleva a una niña…

-¿Tú que crees?-Inuyasha miró con detención a Miroku esperando su respuesta

-Recuerda que ella olvidó todo, no sabe quién es su amigo o quién es su enemigo-.

-¡Kuso! ¡Kuso!-Inuyasha golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo rompiéndolo hasta dejar un gran hoyo demostrando cuan furioso estaba el hibridó

-Tranquilízate, hay solución-

-¡Dilo ya, Monje!

-Ella tiene que estar con las personas que más conoce, tiene que tener algo que recuerde con apreció y si no tiene algo por el estilo estará recordando fragmentos de su vida mediante sueños pues así es-Explicó el monje

-Pero ella debería de estar aquí-

-Si actuó así contigo, no la fuerces, será pero ya que te guardara rencor deja que recuerde mediante los sueños…Eso ayudara mucho-Dijo Miroku mientras pasaba su mano por el mentón

-Pero ¿Cuánto durará todo esto?-Cuestionó Inuyasha quien empezaba a ponerse en estado de desesperación

-Semanas o meses-

-¡Meses!-Bramó Inuyasha coléricamente

-Uno o dos, no sé-

-Y lo dices así-Bramó Inuyasha

-Inuyasha por favor tranquilízate, ella volverá-Explicó Miroku con tranquilidad

-Pero…

-Duerme-Le dijo Miroku mientras se acomodaba en su futon para poder dormir

-Le daré 20 días-Sentenció Inuyasha y se arrincono para poder descansar

-Tal vez dure más-Agregó Miroku con tono soñoliento

-¡No me interesa! Y ¡Ya duérmete!-Bramó Inuyasha en pose infantil

''_Kagome es mía''_

Los dos cayeron en un profundó sueño después de todo ese día tan pesado

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

-¡Me gusta su kimono, Señorita Kagome!-Añadió una alegre Rin quien jugaba con sus flores

-Gracias, Rin

-Mi amo se lo dio, ¿Verdad?-Cuestionó la pequeña quien dejo a un lado todas sus flores y puso atención atención a la miko en preparación

-Si

-Vio que mi amo no es malo-

-Tienes razón-Mintió Kagome quien empezó a recordar la noche pasada

''_Si supieras''_

-¡Mi amo bonito no haría eso!-Dijo el fiel sirviente del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste

_''Fragmento''_

-Ahora vengo-Kagome salió con rapidez de aquella cabaña y se dirigió hacia donde le dirigía esa _sensación_, la misma que sintió ayer cuando vio a Sesshomaru con esa chica. Corrió más de 30minutos parece que se habían alejado bastante hasta que llegó y se detuvo en seco mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol y trató de ser lo más sigilosa posible ya que podía ver a Kagura encima de su pluma que levitaba escasos sentimientos del suelo y a Sesshomaru que estaba recostado en un árbol que prácticamente estaba al otro lado de donde estaba ella

-Sesshomaru, ya pensaste lo que te propuse- Tomo iniciativa a una conversación la princesa de los vientos

-Sigue siendo no-Contestó con indiferencia mirándola con despreció y asco a la extensión de Naraku

-Sabes que podríamos hacer el mejor dúo, Sesshomaru-Habló con doble sentido haciendo que Kagome cayese de espaldas rompiendo una rama con su espalda cosa que notaron los 2 Youkays

''_Estúpida''_

-Kagome…-Murmuró Kagura mientras veía como Kagome salía de su escondite

-¡Ven aquí!-Ordenó Sesshomaru dejando con ¿Celos? A Kagura…

-Sesshomaru, Mátala-Habló Kagura haciendo que Kagome temiera, pero obviamente no lo demostro

-Tú no me das órdenes.

-Sesshomaru piensa en que podríamos vencer a Naraku-Dijo Kagura intentando cambiar el tema.

-Te dije que no-Contestó con indiferencia, mientras que Kagome ya había llegado con Sesshomaru claro que guardó cierta distancia del demonio

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó el demonio mientras veía como Kagura le dirigía miradas asesinas a Kagome

-Pasaba por aquí-Murmuro Kagome apenándose

-Kagura, Vete-Mandó Sesshomaru después de levantarse y buscando un lugar para poder descansar y olvidarse de todo esta ''estupidez'' que habían organizado estas mujeres

-Pero Sesshomaru…-

-¡Lárgate!-Le gruño Sesshomaru a Kagura haciendo que esta le diera una corriente eléctrica que le pasara por todo el cuerpo, señal de que podía pasarle algo si se quedaba, Sesshomaru no dudaría en matarla…

-No tienes corazón-Murmuró Kagura pero claramente pudieron escuchar Kagome y Sesshomaru

_-_Tonterías-Dicho esto Sesshomaru empezó a caminar y Kagome no sabía si seguirlo o quedarse…

-Kagura, tú…

-¡Vámonos!-Decretó Sesshomaru después de interrumpir a Kagome, quien obedeció instantáneamente lo que él demonio dijo

Kagura solo se elevó a los cielos y vio a esa chica, acompañante de Inuyasha, con Sesshomaru y se puso a pensar y había cosas que no encajaba en esto ¿Por qué esa niña estaba con Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué él actuaba como si la protegiera?

''_Sesshomaru no protege a nadie''_

Pero era obvio que él la estaba protegiendo indiscretamente, ya que Sesshomaru no lleva a alguien así como así en su grupo primero esa niña humana llamada Rin, ahora la acompañante de Inuyasha, ¿Qué Demonios pasaba ahí? ¿Habrá algo entre ellos?¡No!, Ella nunca permitía que el Lord anduviera con una humana, y además Kagura no cree que él aceptase eso, su orgullo es muy importante

_-Primero muerta a que ver eso-_

Y vio la silueta de la persona que secretamente amaba, después su mirada paso hacia la chica que seguía sin complicaciones a Sesshomaru, _Algo tiene esa niña_…

* * *

-¿Por qué estabas ahí?-Interrogó Sesshomaru después de haber parado abruptamente haciendo que Kagome chocase con él y cayera al suelo

-Ya te lo dije, pasaba por ahí-Mintió Kagome rápidamente tras la pregunta de Sesshomaru, ella nunca le diría que estaba ahí porque recordó que Kagura dijo que lo vería ahí como el dia anterior, Claro que Kagura sembró la duda en ella con la última palabra que dijo antes de elevarse al cielo para después desaparecer _''No tienes corazón''_, Bueno todo el tiempo que pasaba con él, era notorio que es una persona muy fría y calculadora, no siente piedad claro que con Rin es diferente…

-Deja de mentir-Gruño Sesshomaru y la miro por encima de su hombro transmitiéndole por la mirada algo de intimidación, pero algo más había que la chica no lograba descifrar

-No lo hago-Engaño mirando para otro lado, cortando todo lazo de mirada entre ellos

-¡Tu no me engañas, Humana estúpida!-Bramó agriamente el Youkay quien agarro su cabello con algo de delicadeza

-¡Suéltame!-Gritó Kagome mientras se paraba y se ponía en frente de él para dejar de sentir ese tenue dolor que provocaba el jaloneo no tan brusco de Sesshomaru

-Dime porque estabas ahí-Habló Sesshomaru un poco más tranquilizado después de haber aflojado su agarre de cabello azabache de la muchacha

-No te interesa-Murmuró Kagome, ella empezó a caminar apresuradamente mientras se alejaba de Sesshomaru, a ya no ver su figura camino lentamente mientras lanzaba suspiros al aire.

Kagome volteó a ver la dirección donde había _''escapado''_ y cerró los ojos pesadamente, al voltear se topó con un amplio y duro pecho, ella abrió los ojos con fuerza y pudo verlo ahí mirándola con esos ojos, esos ojos que ya no tenían esa mirada tan fría y calculadora si no era otra que no sabía cómo explicar, Tal vez no hay palabra exacta para describir aquella mirada…

-No escaparas de mi-Susurró Sesshomaru en el oído de Kagome provocando cierto estremecimiento

-Yo…Yo no-Tartamudeaba Kagome al sentir a Sesshomaru tan cerca de ella podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, el rozamiento de sus pieles asía que esta se sonrojara imprevistamente, logrando que sintiera algo de temor…

-¿Por qué te comportas así, si yo me acerco?-Preguntó en voz baja mientras guardaba ese olor en su mente, ese olor que podía ser embriagador pero detestable para él

-¿Cómo así?-Murmuró Kagome dispuesta a tratar de separarse de Sesshomaru,

-Como si me reclamaras, como si fuera alguien en tu corta vida…Como si me quisieras-Respondió Sesshomaru provocando cierta incredulidad en Kagome

-Yo no te quiero-Aclaró Kagome separándose de él rápidamente para poder ver esos ojos color miel, esos dorados que le resultaban más que hermosos o familiares, sentí en su ser algo más que eso; Cosa que ella aceparía solo si él le correspondía o tal vez antes…

-¡Entonces deja de reclamarme!-Bramó coléricamente el Lord

-¡No te reclamó!-Habló Kagome, tal vez celaba pero no reclamaba, Además ¿Qué reclamaría? ¿Qué había entre ellos? Nada, Ella admitía que lo celaba cosa que para esta era extraño ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué tenía el Lord, que los otros no? Tal vez por ser el único que conocía, ya que vagamente recordaba algunas escenas que tenía en sus sueños, pero siempre solo él estaba, había una en donde podía ver sus garras salvándola de alguien quien la estaba ahorcando ¿Por qué sentir _eso_ por él? Era una cosa, como él dice, asquerosa pero una cosa es segura…Nunca será correspondida

-Crees que soy idiota, Puedo sentir él como me reclamas-Respondió Sesshomaru interrumpiendo abruptamente los pensamientos de la chica

-¿Sentir?-Interrogo Kagome después de fruncir el ceño

-Sí, puedo sentir como una hembra como tú me reclama…Yo odio eso-Contestó furiosamente el Youkay de pelos blancos y mirada penetrante, como su fuera un hechizó del cual Kagome era presa en ese momento tan inoportuno, presa de esa mirada que podía provocar muchas cosas en tan solo unos segundos y uno de esas _cosas_ era el amor al igual que la desesperación y el temor

-¡No te soporto!-Gritó eufóricamente Kagome y emprendió rápidamente una marcha para poder separarse de ese demonio

Kagome caminó rápidamente hasta podía decirse que corrió de él, pero podía sentir como estaba acorralada como un león acorrala a su presa y la mata instintivamente, con dolor y crueldad; Kagome se sentía así podía sentir esa mirada bajo todo su ser, pero aquel hechizó se escondía hasta que otra vez se manifestó en frente de ella con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro del cual demonio poseía

-Te dije…No escaparas de mí-Pronunció el demonio y la acorralo en un tronco del árbol más cercano que podía haber

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Insistió Kagome con los ojos llorosos, ella quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo sentía que si moría no habría cielo para ella si no un maldito y caluroso infierno que el demonio podría proporcionarle personalmente

-Quiero saber por qué te comportas así…Eres tan diferente como te conocí-Respondió Sesshomaru mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de Kagome olfateando, hasta que empezó a lamer imprevistamente, provocando un suspiró de Kagome

-¿Cómo me conocías?-Preguntó silenciosamente Kagome después de salir del shock de la lamida que le proporciono el demonio en el cuello…Como si la fuera a morder

-Diferente más estúpida- _'' ¡Que románticas palabras¡''_ Pensó Kagome irónicamente, pero tal vez ya era estúpida desde antes ya que se sentía así desde que puso la mirada en la boca de ese hombre tal endemoniadamente…Idiota

-¿Por qué me estas…lamiendo?-Preguntó Kagome apenada y sonrojada, pero se sentía tan...agradable

-No quieres-Agregó Sesshomaru mientras volvía a su función de robar suspiros de la chica

-No es no quiera, No yo no…-Kagome empezó a confundirse cuando podía sentir prácticamente los colmillos de Sesshomaru rosando su cuello y a la vez sentí como su lengua se restregaba con más fuerza en el cuello de la chica, robando algunos suspiros mucho más notables que otros

-Entonces, Cállate…Eres deliciosa, Humana-Murmuró Sesshomaru después de esto tumbó a Kagome al suelo y posicionándose sobre ella

-¿Qué te pasa?-Suspiró Kagome con vergüenza

-No lo sé-Respondió Sesshomaru luego empezó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Kagome se estremeciese continuamente

-¿Qué piensas hacerme?-Cuestionó tímidamente Kagome al ver como Sesshomaru empezaba a buscar el nudo que cubría el cuerpo de Kagome

-Nada, No puedo rebajarme como mi padre-Contestó fríamente de pronto se paró y empezó a caminar dejando a Kagome desconcertada y para ella violada sin serlo, Mejor dicho algo como…Humillada

Kagome se paró, borro toda expresión como de su rostro y siguió en silencio a Sesshomaru

¿Por qué actúa así? ¿Cuál es su problema? Primer me desprecia y luego me empieza a lamer para dejarme en el suelo ¿Qué le pasa?... ¿Es que él quería hacer _eso_ y le paso su maldito orgullo y se arrepiento?¿Qué pasa por su mente?¿Cúal es su maldito plan?¿Que tenia que ver su padre?¿Rebarse como él?¿Queria decir el amar a alguien, era estupidó?

_¡¿Qué demonios pasaba?!_

Así la joven se cuestionaba mentalmente sobre la actitud de Sesshomaru, mientras que miraba la espalda del demonio

…

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Comentenlo y si no les gusto pues no molesten ( no es broma la opnión de culaquier que lea mi fic, importa y me importa muchisisismo)**

**Aparte aprevocho para responder algunos mensajes ya que no puedo...**

**veruto kaname: **

**"Tal vez mi orgullo y mi libertad podrían estar en juego pronto…" A mí tambien me gusta esa frase ( Por algo la escribó XD) Gracias mucho por tu comentario y si lees esto pues...pues esta bien ( Supongo...yo me entiendo XD), Rin si me parece una niña crucial en esta historia aparte de kawaii! y si creo que esto es una oportunidad para poder empezar de cero, Gracias por todo ¡Nos leemos!,Cuidate**

**rocio**** e-chan:**

**Si como digo disculpen que sea corto, pero así son -.-, aparte gracias por comentar y todo lo demas, Cuidate Mucho. Sayonara!**

**naomipy :**

**Todos los que estamos aquí adoramos la pareja SessxKag no? , Bueno gracias por comentar y Cuidate, Saludos desde Perú. Sayonara!**

**Luna31:**

**Él se entiende, ademas de que así como es se le quiere ( Ness: Lo amas...Yo:Callate!)Disculpa mi concienscia se mete en donde no la llaman -.- , Gracias por comentar y Saludos desde Perú. Sayonara!**

**A los demas que dic****e _''Guest''_ no puedo contestar ya que hay varios así con diferente comentarios, esperon que me disculpen **

**Supongo que les tengo que agradecer el tiempo de comentar en este fic, Se los agradesco mucho en verdad**

**Bueno nos vemos...**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Etapa Youkay

**_Bueno ¡Hola de nuevo!, See ya se que me demore mucho y que desgraciadamente este capitulo es algo pequeñ creanmeque me costo mucho hacerlo enserio, Solo espero que de verdad les guste porque como dije me costo hacerlo u.u'_**

**_Bueno tambien quiero pedir disculpas por desparecer xD, Nahh seguro que nisquiera lo notaron :), Admeas de que no he comido por hacer esto y tambien me he demorado 2 dias en hacerlo ...Así que mas les vale que les gusten, No es broma si no les gusta, respeto su descision..._**

**_¡A leer!_**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko T._**

* * *

**E****tapa**** Youkay:**

_..._

_-Kagome, así te llamas ¿cierto?, Desde ahora serás mi mujer…Te quedo claro-_

_-No quiero que me toques ¡Tonto!-_

_Plaff…_

_-Mira, me parece que es una falta de respeto que me ordenes ser tu mujer así nada más…Y lo siento en este momento de mi vida estoy saliendo con alguien más._

_-Eh, Oye espera un momento, no me digas que estas saliendo con el bestia ese bueno para nada-_

_-Si así es, esa bestia es mi novio, no quise decir Inuyasha, mi novio tiene un nombre muy respetable en esta región, así que te voy a perder que lo llames tan despectivamente._

_-Ah, Así que estás enamorada de él…Ese es el problema, pues ya tengo una excusa más, cuando lo vea de nuevo le romperé la cara_

_-Ehh…_

_-Si ese bestia llamado ''Inuyasha'' desaparece del mapa, ya no podras decirme que no._

Kagome despertó rápidamente del sueño que tuvo y con este tenía muchas preguntas _'' ¿Quién era él? ¿Yo era su mujer? ¿Y si no? ¿Qué tenía que ver Inuyasha? ¿Yo estaba enamorada de Inuyasha? ¿Inuyasha fue mi novio? Y si es así ¿Por qué lo odiaba ahora? ¡Odio el haber perdido la memoria!''_

-Señorita Kagome…Señorita Kagome-Repetí la pequeña niña de ojos cafés al ver como su ''madre'' estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-¡Humana Estúpida!-Bramó con molestia el pequeño y verde Youkay, sirviente de Sesshomaru, Jaken

-¿Qué pasa? No hay porque gritar-Habló suavemente Kagome después de salir de sus pensamientos por las voces de ellos

- Señorita Kagome, ¿Recordó algo?-Preguntó la pupila de Sesshomaru mientras tomaba su plato de comida que fue prepara especialmente por Jaken

-Algo así-Contestó Kagome con la mirada perdida en el techo

-Debería ir con él Señor Sesshomaru-Aconsejo la niña, cosa que para Jaken fue molesto

-¡No molesten al amo bonito!¡Él tiene muchas cosas por hacer!-Demando él pequeño Youkay

-No iré-Murmuró kagome para sí misma, pero Rin lo escuchó ¿Es que había pasado algo la noche anterior? Ella vino con una expresión en su rostro muy diferente a la que alguna vez ella haiga visto

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó rin mientras se acercaba para sentarse al lado mientras ignoraba los gritos de Jaken sobre el ''Amo bonito''.

-No es nada, Rin…Mejor siegue comiendo debes estar fuerte- Sonrió la joven para tratar de desviar el tema, ella era muy niña para enterarse sobre lo que paso anoche con Sesshomaru

-Kagome…Solo te diré que no te acerques por ahora al amo bonito-Dichas estas palabras de Jaken, sorprendió a Kagome y a Rin ya que la había llamado por su nombre, además de que le estaba dando algo como una advertencia que podría ser para su bien o solo podría ser algún juego

-No pienso hacerlo tampoco-Aclaró la joven que miraba de reojo al Youkay que ahora tenía una pose algo preocupado y angustiado

-Sera mejor ¡No te acerques al amo, Mujer maldita!- _''Regreso todo a la normalidad''_ Kagome esbozo una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Kagome después de levantarse con determinación, ella necesitaba aclarar las cosas que había pasado esa noche, esa noche que por un momento pudo sentirse satisfecha, cosa que le gustó…

''_Por un momento quise que él siguiera''_

Kagome lanzó un suspiro al aire, cosa que Rin lo tomo en cuenta…

-El Señor Sesshomaru debe estar en el bosque.

-Iré a buscarlo-Susurró Kagome lo cual Jaken escuchó, molestándose _''Que no entiende esa humana que si va ella podría…''_

-¡No vayas, Mujer estúpida!-Dijo Jaken mientras se interrumpía su paso hacia la puerta

-No molestes-Manifestó la joven de cabello azabache

Kagome pisó al Jaken y saltó para dirigirse a la salida de la cabaña, cosa que no fue difícil, al salir de la cabaña grito:

-¡Ya vengo!-Y empezó a emprender su caminata por el bosque

Y en la cabaña, Se encontraba Jaken en el suelo y Rin conteniendo las carcajadas

''_Esa mujer es una estúpida al ir, los Inu-Youkays como mi amo ahora están en una fase peligrosa, de necesidad…Esa humana, por ser hembra y acercársele en esta faceta, pagara las consecuencias''_

Kagome caminó por horas hasta que su estómago gruño por hambre, y se subió a un árbol donde había muchas vayas que tenían un aspecto muy apetecible. Después de alimentarse lo suficiente, siguió con su pequeña búsqueda

-¡Kagome!- Kagome podía observar como un remolino de viento se acercaba hacia ella y de ahí salía un joven con ropajes extraños, mirada azul y engreída _''Es él joven de mi sueño''_

-¿Quién eres?-Cuestiono instantáneamente Kagome al verlo _''Es un Youkay''_

-Kagome, ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó Koga quien estaba más que confundido

-Si pero, ¿Quién eres?-Repitió la pregunta la joven miko

-Soy Koga…Kagome deja de hacer eso, me confunde-Koga empezó a avanzar hacia ella con tranquilidad

-Espera no quiero que me toques- _'' No quiero que me toques ¡Tonto!'' _Recordó esas frases del aquel extraño y confuso sueño del cual estaba segura que era una parte de su vida…

-¿Qué te pasa, Kagome?-Interrogó el joven lobo que poseía unos fragmentos en sus rodillas, cosa que Kagome noto cuando vio como brillaban

-¡Yo no soy tu mujer!- _''Kagome, así te llamas ¿cierto?, Desde ahora serás mi mujer…Te quedo claro''_

-¿Qué que ocurre, Kagome?-Koga no entendía ese comportamiento tan extraño de Kagome, en primer lugar ¿Qué hacía sola en ese lugar? ¿Dónde estaba la bestia de Inuyasha? ¿Por qué ella se comportaba así?

''_Tal vez mis respuestas las tenga ese perro''_

-¡Vámonos, Kagome!-Ordenó Koga mientras se acercó con velocidad hacia Kagome y la tomo entre sus brazos, pero Kagome se resistía

-¡Déjame, Yo no estoy enamorada de Inuyasha!-Chilló la joven mientras dejaba helado al jefe de los lobos, _'' ¿Ella dijo eso o fue mi imaginación?''_

-Ese chuco tiene mis respuestas-Murmuró Koga recuperando la cordura que por unos momentos había perdido por aquellas palabras pronunciadas por la mujer que se enamoró.

-¡Déjame!-Gritó Kagome con pavor, porque prácticamente un extraño la estaba secuestrando **''Pero lo he visto en mis sueños''**

-Cálmate, Kagome-Habló Koga, recordó la primera vez que la secuestro con la intensión de usarla para su objetivo en ese entonces, Tener todos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, pero despareció ese deseo cuando realmente él le entrego su corazón hacia esa joven humana _''Tal vez tiene algo, que hace que caiga rendido a sus pies''_

-Bájala, ahora.

-¡Sesshomaru!-Nombro Kagome al verlo. Hay se encontraba el Lord de Las Tierras del Oeste, observándola con esa mirada fría e indiferente, típica de él, con su cabello platinado, esos orbes dorados líquidos, tan parecidos a ''Inuyasha'', pero el de él mostraban frialdad, pero hoy no, ahora mostraban… ¿Lujuria?

''_Tal vez solo estoy imaginando cosas''_

-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Este asunto no te concierne…Esto es entre mi futura mujer y yo-Comentó desinteresadamente el joven lobo, mientras acomodaba a su mujer es sus brazos

-Ella se ira cuando yo quiera-Declaró el peli plata de ojos dorados profundos y furiosos

-No me hagas reír…Metete en tus asuntos, Perro-Koga estaba dispuesto a irse cuando pudo sentir como una espada estaba posada en su cuello, que provoco cierto estremecimiento

-Te dije que ella no se va-Reto discretamente el Youkay, Kagome podía ver como sus ojos empezaban a teñirse un rojo profundo ''Como la sangre''

-Sera mi mujer, Deberías irte a tu castillo, creó que ahora los inu-youkays entran en un problemas ¿Verdad?-Habló el lobo mientras retiraba la espada de su cuello y tomaba cierta distancia, él sabía que si lo provocaba podría tener problemas _''Lo presiento''_

-Cállate o te matare-Amenazó con su voz tan indiferente, tal vez más que la de antes…

-Yo no dejare a mi mujer contigo, en esta época de los inu-youkays-Declaró Koga, todos los Youkay tenían una etapa en donde necesitaban _''tener''_ a una hembra, así como lo lobos tienen en otro época

-Pues ella no se ira sin mi permiso-Decretó Sesshomaru. Mientras ágilmente arrebato a la joven chica de los brazos del lobo y se apartó una distancia aceptable para empezar una pelea, el nunca pierde algo que le pertenece o necesita. La dejo atrás de él mientras que Kagome estaba más confundida que nunca

Sesshomaru empuño su espada y se dirigió en donde Koga para poder liberar energía maligna y cortarlo, pero Koga no es como Inuyasha se sabe bien que los lobos son una de las bestias más rápidas y pueden defenderse con eso además de que Koga posee unos fragmentos que aumentan admirablemente la velocidad

'' _Pero aun así, no es rival para mí''_

Después de una pelea donde prácticamente Sesshomaru no se movía nada y Koga sentía ese presentimiento de peligro, que debía alejarse de Sesshomaru _''Pero no dejare a Kagome con Sesshomaru''_

-Los lobos solo pueden correr…Que inútiles-Pronunció Sesshomaru haciendo que Koga se enfadara y tratara de dar una patada, cosa que no logro porque Sesshomaru la esquivó con facilidad, Sesshomaru se puso de tras de él y puso la espada en su espalda, proclamando su victoria y Koga debía de aceptarla

Kagome observo toda la pelea que no duro ni 5 minutos y pudo notar que Sesshomaru no utilizó nada de fuerza, pero Koga se le veía algo cansado

'' _¿Tan fuerte es Sesshomaru?''_

Kagome miró discretamente a Sesshomaru y pudo notar que sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad ya que por un momento creyó ver que sus ojos empezaban a volverse rojo sangre, pero parece que su mente le está jugando una mala pasada _'' Tal vez sea eso''_

Sesshomaru de un movimiento corto fuertemente la espalda de koga dejando a este inconsciente y en un charco de sangre que se empezaba a formar, Kagome miró con miedo la escena que pudo presenciar y fue corriendo a ver la herida del joven lobo, de pronto sentía algo de familiaridad con él.

''_Pero he perdido la memoria, tal vez él sea un amigo mío. Pero si es así, ¿Por qué ese sueño?'' _

Kagome se sentó bruscamente en el suelo y empezó a examinar con la mirada la herida del joven lobo, pero en todo ese momento se sentía incomoda ella podía percibir la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru _'' ¿Ahora que tiene?''_

-Mujer, Nos vamos-Ordenó Sesshomaru mientras volteaba para emprender un camino desconocido, Tal vez él está en esa etapa pero nunca tomaría a una humana

''_Sería estúpido el pensar eso''_

Sesshomaru guardó rápidamente su espada y empezó a caminar mientras que Kagome se debatía en ir con Sesshomaru o quedarse a curar al joven lobo, Decidió irse con Sesshomaru además de que tampoco conocía mucho al ojo azul

-Kagome, te amo-Susurró Koga, dejando Sesshomaru y Kagome paralizados.

Kagome no podía creer lo que sucedía aquí, esas palabras la hicieron dudar cosa que notó Sesshomaru pero no lo tomo importancia

-Humana, sigue caminando-Interrumpió Sesshomaru ese momento que se estaba formando, ese momento tal vez incomodo, silencioso

''_Esta delirando''_

-Pero…

-Vámonos-Ordenó Sesshomaru e inició a emprender su caminata, ya que empezó a sentir como pequeñas gotas de agua estaban empezando a mojar su cabello y atuendo

-Esta… Bien-Kagome se paró con preocupación y empieza seguir a Sesshomaru

Después de unos minutos de caminata; Kagome empezó a tiritar y Sesshomaru observo eso pero no le importaba _''Ella puede morirse de frió…No me interesa''_

-Sesshomaru ahí hay una cueva, Por favor quedémonos ahí-Pidió Kagome mientras rápidamente se interpuso en el paso de Sesshomaru

-¿Por qué de hacerlo?-

-Porque tengo frió-.

-No es mi problema-Sesshomaru saco de en medio a Kagome y empezó a tomar una ruta diferente a la cueva que estaba ah, pero se detuvo instantemente

-Te lo pido, Soló por hoy-

Sesshomaru susurro maldiciones dirigidas a esa estúpida mujer humana y cambio su caminata rumbo a la estúpida cueva _''Odio que ella haga esto…Herir mi orgullo''_

- Gracias.

-No lo hago por ti-Aclaró Sesshomaru provocando que una sonrisa se haga presente el rostro de Kagome

Al llegar a la cueva, pudieron observar que había algunos troncos que podían utilizar para hacer una fogata para poder mantener la temperatura del cuerpo de la _''humana''_

Sesshomaru prendió rápidamente la fogata y Kagome se sentó cerca de ella y puso sus manos para tratar de conseguir ese calor que en su cuerpo no estaba ya que había sido sustituido por el frió que calaba sus huesos por dentro.

-Sesshomaru-Llamó la joven de cabello azabache

-Hm-Su típica respuesta del Lord provocando cierta molestia de Kagome que fue representada cuando frunció el ceño

-¡Podrías decir algo más que eso!-Bramo furiosamente la joven de azabache provocando que Sesshomaru volteara a verla y ahí ella se encontraba con su cara molesta y su cuerpo algo visible por las prendas que estaban mojadas, podía ver su esbelta y perfecta figura que empezaba por los pechos de la joven, perfectos para… ¿Él?

''_Debería dejar de pensar en estupideces'_'

Pero siguió examinándola, hasta su vientre plano y perfecto, podía ver sus curvas perfectas, observó sus piernas, largas y blancas. Tenía que admitirlo ella tenía un cuerpo bien _''formado''_

-¿Qué me miras?-Preguntó Kagome interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sesshomaru al poder sentir la mirada del Lord en su cuerpo

-Nada que te importe…Humana-_''Esto es estúpido''_

-¡Que me llamo Kagome!-Grito furiosa Kagome mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Tonterías.

-Odio que te comportes así-

-Y yo odio que me hagas esto-Murmuró inconscientemente Sesshomaru, pero Kagome lo escuchó claramente

-¿Hacerte que?- Cuestionó Kagome mirándolo fijamente, esos ojos dorados que podían hacerla temblar en unos segundos, que provocaban miles cosas en ella en tan solo segundos

''_Tal vez deba de aceptar esto…''_

-Molestarme-Mintió Sesshomaru rápidamente para cubrir cierta indiscutible verdad

''_Estupideces, esa mujer no debería de estar acá''_

-Idiota-Susurró Kagome después de desviar su mirada hacia la fogata

-Cállate-Ordenó Sesshomaru desinteresadamente

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu eres molesta...Tú me molestas…Humana-Declaró Sesshomaru con una algo diferente, no había palabra para describir

''_Se está comportando extraño, tan extraño como esa noche''_

-Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Explícame que pasó anoche contigo-

-No te concierne-

-Yo fui la que tú…

-¡Cállate!-Ordenó furiosamente el Lord provocando cierto pavor en Kagome

-Solo dime que te paso-Insistió Kagome era obvio que lo que hizo él la noche pasada no fue algo _''Normal''_

-Deja de molestar o te callare de otra forma-Amenazó Sesshomaru lanzándole una mirada asesina

-Tu comportamiento está relacionado por lo del joven lobo y Jaken dijeron-Al terminar de decir esto, Sesshomaru abrió con brusquedad los ojos para emitir furia.

''_Mataré a Jaken''_

-¿Qué dijeron?-Preguntó Sesshomaru fingiendo indiferencia

-Algo de una etapa que tenían los Inu-youkays- Contestó tranquilamente Kagome

-No molestes humana…Mejor duérmete-Mando Sesshomaru recordando esa _''etapa''_ cosa que hizo que su mirada fuera dueña del esbelto y formando cuerpo de la mujer humana

-¿De qué trata esa ''etapa''?-Preguntó Kagome al sentir esa mirada en su cuerpo, podía sentir como si la desnudara con la mirada

''_Como esa noche''_

-Si valoras tu vida…Cállate-Habló con un tono amenazante, profundo y… ¿Lascivo?

-Sesshomaru ¿Esa etapa es algo…?-.

-¡Cállate!- Gruño enojado el lord víctima de la etapa de los Inu-youkays, esa etapa que él obviamente odiaba mucho

-Iba a decir que si esa etapa cuando les pica todo-Contestó inocentemente la humana

-¿Qué?-Sesshomaru miro incrédulo a la chica, perteneciente a la raza humana, pero también dueña de ese sabor tan…

''_Delicioso''_

-Como los perros-Rió la joven tratando de entender lo que pasaba

-No es eso-Declaró el Youkay

-Bueno-Kagome lanzó un suspiro al aire-Me rindo, no sé qué será esa _''etapa''._

-Nunca lo sabrás-Decretó Sesshomaru volviendo a su fase original, Indiferencia

-Yo lo sabré, como sea-Sonrió Kagome

-Yo nunca permitiré que sepas-Agregó con disimulo Sesshomaru, lo bueno de esto es que esa ''etapa'' solo duraba 10 días, pero siempre aunque no quiera terminaba tomando a alguien y parece que podría ser esa _''humana''_ el cual él odiaba pero decía que sabía delicioso

''_Tal vez lo sepas…Kagome''_

* * *

**Ya pueden patearme y tod por lo corto que es pero enserio espero que les guste :)**

**Bueno como siempre tratare de mandar unos saludos a las personas que no puedo por mesajes privados (No se como funciona esta kuso...)**

**Estefany:**

**Tanquilizate es solo una lengua xD**

**Veruto Kaname:**

**Si bueno acostumbrate ya que Rin tal vez haga papel crucial en la historia, pero tampoco es de aparecer mucho u.u' ( Disculpa si te molesta) Si bueno Sesshomaru es así, ''Odia a su maldito orgullo, pero así es''**

**Como dije anteriormente no puedo contestar a los que dicen ''Guest'' ya que hay muchos y cada uno contiene diferentes mesajes u.u'**

**Beno solo agradesco que realemente pongan un simple e inocente comentario porque me anima a seguir con la historia**

**Saludos a Todos, Un beso , se me cuidan**

**Sayonara! **


	7. Duele

**Bueno ha pasado una tragedia, Mi madre me quito mi laptop y por eso no he podido escribir pero al cabo de unos dias me la devolvio :) Pero tambien habia dicho que haria mas capitulos en esta historia y no he podido por asuntos personales y bueno sin mas pueden leer el proximo capitulo**

**¡No se si habra lemon así que sigo indesisa! xD (creo que no pero ya vere :D)**

**A Leer!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes les pertene a Rumiko T.**

**Dedicatoria: ''Ty'ahnee'' Es poco tiempo ya se, pero quisiera que seas mi prima lejana o algo! xD Ya me puse sentimental. Bueno por ser una amiga, que me entiende Te dedico este capitulo al igual que a tí Liliana Taisho ( si es que ves esto u_u'**

**Pero Ty'ahnee Espero que te guste y quisera que me corrigieras o me digas si hay algo que no te guste! xD**

**Nota: Los recuerdos de Kagome son sacados de diferentees capitulos el de Sango es el capitulo 25 (Creo xD) y el de Miroku es el capitulo 16 :) Ahora si Lean! XD ( ¿a quien le digo si esto sola? xD)**

* * *

**Sango:**

_-¡Sango, ¿Dónde estás?!...Ya tienes fuerzas para caminar, Deberías de descansar más_

_-Ustedes…fueron los que cavaron estas tumbas para los aldeanos_

_-Si pues veras…Cuando te recuperes de tus heridas, no te gustaría venir con nosotros-_

_-¿Uh?-_

_-Aunque no lo creas Inuyasha y el Monje Miroku son buenas personas, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas venir?_

_-Oye, ¿Tú tienes un fragmento de la perla de Shikon?-_

_-Eh…Este fragmento incrementa los poderes de cualquier monstruo aunque le falta mucho para recuperar su forma natural._

_- Y Naraku buscara la manera de obtenerlo…Esta bien con gusto los acompañare_

_-¿Vengaras las muertes de tus familiares?_

_-Así es, Además la perla de Shikon…-_

_-Se creó en esta aldea…Nosotros queríamos investigar eso y es por eso que llegamos a este lugar-_

_''Todos los que se involucran con esa esfera tienen grandes desgracias, Quisiera saber porque''_

_-Ha ¿Que pasa Kirara?...-_

_-Llama a tus amigos, Ustedes se encargaron de darles sepultura…Esta bien les voy a contar el motivo que se creó la perla de Shikon_

Otro sueño, Otra persona diferente, Otras preguntas…

Se está volviendo tan cotidiano el soñar esto…Soñar con mi pasado, con ese pasado cual no recuerdo, Pero así era todas las mañanas ''Sango…Otro nombre más, mi sueño mostraba a una chica lastimada y de ojos achocolatados tristes que veían fijamente unas tumbas con flores frescas, como ''Sango'' decía sus familiares se habían ido para siempre…La perla de Shikon ¿Tanto daño puede causar? ¿Cuál era el motivo por la cual se creó esa maldita perla? Pues yo no lo sé, pero esa chica sabe pero ni siquiera sé dónde encontrarla, Lo único que sé es que se llama Sango y quiere encontrarse con Naraku, para obtener la venganza por la muerte de todos sus amigos y familiares, ¿Naraku? Había escuchado ese nombre varias veces ¿Quién era? ¿Alguien malo? Un demonio Tal vez, ¿Inuyasha y ''Miroku'' buenas personas? ¿Miroku, quien era?

No tengo ninguna respuesta.

Abrí mis ojos con rapidez y los primero que pude notar era que mis huesos me dolían, tenía frio y podía sentir que mi cabeza podía estallar en cualquier momento

Conclusión: Culpar a Sesshomaru por hacerme caminar bajo la lluvia y ahora estoy enferma.

-Nos vamos-Pude notar que Sesshomaru estaba de espalda y al igual que yo con la ropa algo mojada

-No puedo…-Me dolió decir eso, trate de mover mis brazos y no podía, me sentía pesada. Empecé a tiritar

-No te pregunte si podía, te di una orden-Habló, después de voltear a mirarme

-Pero…-

-Nos vamos- Repitió, Odio esa forma de ser de él, ¿Por qué demonios él es así? ¿Lo es solo conmigo? Tal vez

-Me duele-Murmure, no podía articular ninguna oración, me dolía todo mi cuerpo

-No me interesa, Te dije que nos vamos-

-Me duele mi cuerpo-

-No me…

-Me duele la cabeza

-Ya deja de…

-Me duele las piernas

-No me…

-Me duele las manos

-¡Cállate!

-Siento que me voy a morir.

_Silencio_

Que incomodó es esto, pero era obvio que Sesshomaru no me ayudaría y así como lo pensé lo vi. Se fue

Vi cómo se iba con un andar de elegancia y desinterés, Bueno sentía que iba a morir que más puede salir mal

Trate de ponerme en pie, pero fue inútil, caí rápidamente, ahora estaba tendida en el piso y sentía como mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, Desearía tener el peor castigo. La Muerte

_-No sé quién soy… ¿Qué castigo puede ser peor?-_

_-La muerte-_

_-No lo creo-_

Parece que me contradije, tal vez estoy delirando, Bueno no importaba

Ahora estoy sola…

-Los humanos son tan débiles, pero en especial tú.

-Pensé que te habías ido- Y así fue lo pensé, pero creí que moriría sola, ¿Por qué? Porque es así y así me siento

-No dejare a nadie en esta cueva.

-No me dejaras-Murmure con sorpresa, ¿Sesshomaru no me dejara? ¿se quedara conmigo? Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación

-Dije que no dejare a nadie aquí-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema

-No hables-Asentí en silencio.

Vi como él se acercaba, mis ojos ya no respondían y caí

_Fin del Pov de Kagome_

Sesshomaru cargo a Kagome hasta la aldea más cercana, Vio como los aldeanos lo miraban…con odio y rencor

_''Humanos…tan inútiles como ella''_

Sesshomaru localizo rápidamente a la patriarca de la aldea, Una humana mayor de edad

-Cúrela- Mando mientras tendía el cuerpo de la muchacha con una casi inexistente delicadeza

-¿Qué hace usted con esta jovencita?-Pregunto mientras la señora tocaba la frente de Kagome y sentía ese ardor tan alto.

_''Fiebre''_

-Cúrela- Repitió y rápidamente salió de la aldea, ya que para Sesshomaru era repugnante ver y oler a los humanos,

_''Típico que los humanos tengan ese olor tan repugnante…A excepción ella''_

* * *

_-¡Ríndete de una vez o te costara la vida, Inuyasha!_

_-¡Usare mi espada para cortarte esa mano! –_

_-¡Es inútil te absorberé junto con tu espada!_

_-¡Kagome!-_

_-''Ese collar le sirve para mantener cerrado ese agujero, Él mismo lo hizo para no ocasionar problemas entonces él no es una mala persona''_

_-Kagome, Contéstame Acaso ¿Intentaste salvarlo?_

_-Es que este hombre llamado Miroku…Si fuera malo nos hubiera matado mucho antes con su mano derecha. Estoy segura que si hablamos con él, Entenderá-_

_-¿Hum?-_

_-¡Ah!, ¡Mejor destrúyelo!-_

_-¡Como te atreviste libidinoso!-_

_-Hablando se entiende a la gente_

**-Despierta…**

_-La razón por la cual estoy reuniendo los fragmentos, es para destruir al monstruo que tanto he buscado…Él nombre de este monstruo es Naraku, lo cual es una amenaza-_

_-¿Naraku?_

_-Este agujero que tengo en la mano derecha es una maldición que me hizo Naraku-_

_-¿Y que clase de monstruo es Naraku?-_

_-Posee una presencia maligna y se come a la gente, eso es lo único que sé-_

_-¿Cómo? ¿No entiendo?-_

_-Les contare…La última pelea con Naraku fue hace más de 50 años, cuando mi abuelo era joven. A través de la historia ha transcurrido cientos de años donde se llevaron a cabo más peleas con Naraku y cada vez que aparece toma la apariencia de una persona…-_

_-¿Se transforma en otras personas?_

_-Dice que la última vez que apareció en este mundo, se trasformó en una mujer con un hermoso cuerpo. Mi abuelo tenía un asombroso poder espiritual pero…desafortunadamente…-_

_-Era atrevido con las mujeres-_

_-Eres hermosa y adivina-_

_-Al parecer Naraku destruyo los pergaminos y le hizo un agujero en la mano derecha a mi abuelo-_

_-''He puesto un agujero en tu mano y serás absorbido por él, Te advierto que tus descendientes tendrán la misma maldición al menos que me destruyas…esa tragedia será la que radicara tu familia''_

_-El agujero ha crecido por los años y su fuerza se ha incrementado constantemente…Si no logro derrotar a Naraku lo más seguro es que yo sea absorbido por él-_

_-¿Te refieres que morirás a causa de eso?-_

_-Así es pero en realidad eso no importa, si es mi destino con gusto lo acepto sin embargo no puedo permitir que Naraku siga con vida…La perla de Shikon que había desaparecido hace 50 años ha vuelto a aparecer y se rompió en 1000 fragmentos…Así que Naraku empezará a reunirlos esos fragmentos para convertirse en uno de los monstruos más poderosos y eso es porque…Hace 50 años, Naraku aprovecho las circunstancias para apoderarse de esa perla matando a la sacerdotisa que la protegía…-_

_-¡¿Qué mató a esa sacerdotisa?¡-_

_-Así es…-_

_-¡Oye Miroku, Tú mencionaste que ese tal Naraku toma la apariencia de las personas ¿No sabes qué clase de apariencia es la que tiene ahora?¡-_

_-¡No lo sé, sí supiera ya le hubiera dado su merecido a ese tonto desde hace mucho!-_

_-Entiendo si seguimos buscando los fragmentos, quiere decir que pronto nos encontraremos con Naraku-_

_-¿Lo recuperaste?-_

_-Unidos los reuniremos…_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No quieres entregárselos ¿O si, Inuyasha?-_

_-¡Por supuesto que no!-_

_-Y bien, ¿Qué dices?-_

_-Lo siento mucho pero no suelo involucrarme con las personas, Es algo que me desagrada…_

_-Pero si no derrotas a Naraku, tú morirás ¿No es cierto?-_

_-Pero Señorita Kagome ¿Acaso se está preocupando por mi seguridad?-_

_-Sí, ¿Por qué?_

_-Quisiera pedirle un pequeño favor, ¿podría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?-_

_-¡He¡_

_-¡Grr!-_

_-¿Por qué me pides eso?-_

_-Porque si no logro derrotar a Naraku y muere inevitablemente, Es necesario y primordial tener un hijo como sucesor de mi familia-_

_-¡Hay ya déjala en paz, Eres un libidinoso!-_

_-Soy un monje…_

_-¡Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Kagome…!_

_-Inuyasha…_

_-En verdad lo lamento, pensé que eres su acompañante pero…veo que estas muy enamorado de la señorita Kagome, Discúlpame fui un tonto_

_-¡No seas tonto…_

**-Niña, Despierta…**

Kagome empezó a despertó con dolor '' ¿Otra persona más? ¿Miroku? Un libidinoso monje…Ahora tengo más recuerdos, supongo que es algo bueno. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango con su mascota Kirara… ¿Quién falta? Un pequeño zorro… ¿Cómo se llama? No sé…Kouga, un hombre lobo el cual supongo que está enamorado de mí, pero al único quien no se es de…Sesshomaru, pero sin embargo…''

-Sesshomaru…

-Niña, ¿Qué haces con ese demonio?-Preguntó la sacerdotisa de avanzada edad, una mujer que podrá tener entre los 50-60 años con el típico kimono de sacerdotisa.

-¿Yo?-Dijo Kagome con una voz casi inexistente.

-No importa primero te curaré-La Señora empezó a preparar varios brebajes mientras que Kagome solo observaba cuidadosamente cómo y con que hacia esas ''bebidas'', que desde hace unos segundos su nariz pudo captar ese olor tan desagradable

-Tómatelo es muy bueno, me sorprende que duermas mucho-Habló la señora con calma al ver como Kagome recibía el vaso y empezaba a tomarlo sin replicar.

-¿Cuánto he dormido?-Kagome le dio el vaso y empezó a hacer muecas por sabor del brebaje

-2 días completos-

-¡2 días!-Se sorprendió Kagome, parándose como si no sintiera nada

-Es correcto, te cuide 2 días y parece que ya estas mejor pensé que ya no despertarías ya que estoy amenazada y a la vez preocupada por ti, niña-Contó la señora mientras ponía todo las preparaciones del brebaje en un recipiente

-¿Amenazada?-

-El Lord…

-¿Sesshomaru está por aquí?-Pregunto, interrumpiendo a la señora

-Supongo que está en el bosque, siempre está vigilando y viene 2 veces al día a ver cómo estas... ¿Tú eres su mujer? Porque yo no veo la marca-Decía la señora y dejo de hablar al ver la cara de asombro de la joven

-Sesshomaru… ¿Cómo era él?- _''Imposible que ese sea Sesshomaru, él nunca es así…''_

- Es el lord Sesshomaru, unos de los youkays más poderosos…-'_'Es él''_ Kagome lanzo un suspiró repentinamente

-Nos vamos

_-_Sesshomaru…

-Te dije que nos vamos, mujer-Kagome asistió en silencio mientras bajaba la cabeza y caminaba hacia él

-Muchacha mejor…

-No señora es mejor así-Murmuró Kagome

Sesshomaru y Kagome desaparecieron de la mirada de la señora y ella no pudo nada más que hacer

* * *

-Sesshomaru, tú…

-Cállate

-Es cierto… ¿Qué venias 2 veces al día a verme?-Preguntó Kagome con un tono divertido

-No tengo por qué responder-Única y típica respuesta de Sesshomaru

-Tú me llevaste con ella ¿Verdad?-.

-Silencio-

-Gracias Sesshomaru-Sonrió Kagome, ella no había pasado mucho tiempo con él pero ella sabía cómo entender su _''lenguaje''_ aunque algunas veces se ponga algo irritante, molesto e entendible

Ahora los 2 se encontraban bajo la luna llena, que alumbraba a cada uno haciéndolos resplandecer y ver que cada uno tenía una belleza que no puede ser ignorada...

_''Es hora de…''_

-Sesshomaru, ¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó una preocupada Kagome, ya tenían 1 hora sin hablar y en esa hora él solo tenía la mirada perdida como si pensara algo importante y también podía sentir como algunas veces él la mirada con algo de...¿Lujuria?

_''Tal vez mi mente me está jugando como aquella vez con Kouga, Si eso debe ser...''_

_Todo pasó rápido…_

Kagome tendida en el suelo, sobre ella estaba Sesshomaru quien estaba besando con pasión la boca de Kagome, introduciendo su lengua sin ningún permiso, y la mano solo estaba en la cintura de Kagome

¿y Kagome?

Gemía, Estaba mal, ella lo sabía pero disfrutaba ese beso ya que era algo que ella muy adentro de sí misma…anhelaba…

-Sesshomaru…

-Silencio.

Sesshomaru bajo su lengua para lamer el cuello de la humana, quien solo podía gemir, era algo que por primera vez experimentaba y era realmente placentero aunque también era algo prohibido…

-Sesshomaru.

-¡Nos Vamos, Ahora!-Se paró y emprendió su nuevo camino

_''Estuvo cerca un minuto más y…''_

_-¡Oye, ¿Qué te pasa¡_

_-Tú solo camina a donde yo voy._

_-Maldito._

* * *

**veruto kaname:jajaka Eso le pasa por lobo Ok no xD Gracias por comentar, te mando besos Sayo!**

**candy*:Ah por eso no comentabas xD , Era por eso, si era por eso xD **

**Bueno ''Ty'ahnee'' que tal el capitulo ¿Te gusto? Que tal a los demas lectores ¿Les gusto? Si no les gusto o algo haanmelo saber **

**Bueno Sayonara a Todos **

**Y un beso enorme **

**Sayo! (Eso ya lo dije, pero igual xD)**


	8. La muerte de Kagome

**Bueno miren aqui les traigo otro capitulo se que este ya es corto, pero agrdezcan que es seguido**

**(Es broma simplemente queria escribir :P)**

**AVISO: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO no HABRA LEMON**

**¿Te la creiste? No todavia xD Es muy temprano para eso **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes les pertenece a Rumiko T.**

**Los recuerdos de Kagome son del capitulo 6 de Inuyasha ''Sesshomaru vs. Colmillo de Acero'' **

**OYE SI TÚ MI _''PRIMA LEJANA'' _XD Me tienes que ayudar no se como redactar de mejor forma los recuerdos de Kagome u,u'. Podrias ayudarme con eso TuT Onegai!**

**¡Ahora lean! XD**

* * *

_-¡Muere!-_

_-¡Inuyasha!...Yo…Etto….Lo siento-_

_-Sigue peleando, No te distraigas-_

_-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo pudiste sacar el Colmillo de Acero?-_

_-Sesshomaru no le hagas nada, Ella no sabe nada de esto-_

_-¡Inuyasha!…!No te acerques Sesshomaru!_

_-Ni siquiera tu pudiste sacar el Colmillo de Metal de ese pedestal en cambio esta mujer la saco del campo de energía aun así me pides que la deje en paz…-_

_-No tengo idea porque pudo sacarla sin problemas pero ella no es más que una mujer ordinaria…¡Kagome, Entrégale el Colmillo a Sesshomaru!-_

_-No lo hare, Él ni siquiera pudo moverla un poco ¿Cierto? Eso significa que no es el dueño de esta espada legendaria…¡Por eso no se la daré!_

_-¡No seas necia! ¡Este asunto no le incumben a los humanos!¡ Por favor No te entrometas!-_

_¡¿Qué?!¡Que no sea entrometida!-_

_-Inuyasha, se nota que te agrada bastante desenvolverte con los seres humanos…¿Por qué los proteges?¿Por qué dejas que huyan? ¿Por qué los amas?-_

_-Lamento decirte que yo no herede las cualidades de mi gran padre, Esa misericordia y cariño que sienten hacia los humanos…Aquel sentimiento que tienes hacia tu madre o esa mujer humana es el mismo que hizo una gran herida al corazón de mi padre y lo convirtió en un montón de huesos…Dentro de tu cuerpo corre sangre sucia y eso a lo que llamas sangre, es lo que te mantiene conectado con los humanos…Sin embargo yo no soy así, No puedo tratar a seres tan repugnantes como los ¡Humanos!_

_-__**Sesshomaru…**_

_-Tu puedes Inuyasha, Ese ataque logro afectarle un poco-_

_-¡¿Estás loca?! No le pude hice ningún rasguño…_

_-Esa espada te pertenece, ¿No es así?, Digas lo que digas yo confiare en todos tus poderes…_

_-¡Oye, estas segura que es tan fácil! Por mí no hay problema ya que yo soy muy resistente en cambio tu es probable que mueras-_

_-Entonces, ¿Todo está perdido?-_

_-Hay que sucede, mis palabras fueron las que te hicieron llorar… ¡No Llores!-_

_-¿Y qué quieres? ¡Qué Ría!-_

_-Cierra la boca, ¡Lo que quiero decir es que te protegeré!...Quédate aquí y observa el espectáculo-_

_-Lo que escuché…No fue una broma ¿Verdad? Escuche claramente que me protegería…_

''_Inuyasha es muy violentó, pero hay algo que lo distingue de su hermano Sesshomaru…Hay algo''_

_**-¡Sesshomaru!**_

_¿Qué me protegerá? ¿Qué paso con mi relación con él? ¿Por qué me siento tan molesta con él? ¿Fue una pelea que tuve con él? Y si lo encuentro ¿Lograre recordar todo? ¿Qué relación tengo con él? Ese sueño que tuve fue mi primer encontró con Sesshomaru…De eso estoy segura, Y el casi me mata, pero ahora el ya no es así, porque si no ya estaría muerta desde hace mucho ¿Verdad? Todas mis respuestas las tiene Inuyasha y si Inuyasha es hermano de Sesshomaru entonces, Sesshomaru también sabe algo más de mi… ¿Por qué si odia a los humanos? ¿Hace ''eso'' conmigo?... ¡Seguirá en esa ''etapa''!...Entonces la etapa es la lujuria, ¡Él quiere hacer ''eso! Y en todas las noches estuvo a punto de hacerlo conmigo…Su padre amo a los humanos pero seguro murió por uno más bien decir una, si Inuyasha un Hanyou, su madre es humana…Estoy cerca, ¡Tengo que encontrar a Inuyasha!...Pero eso incluye dejar a Rin, Jaken y en especial a…Sesshomaru''_

Abrí mis ojos, pude notar a Sesshomaru, mirándome…más bien a mi cuerpo, se dio cuenta de eso y desvió su mirada.

''Lo comprendo todo…Yo viajaba con Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara y ese zorrito, Tengo que encontrar a Naraku, Sesshomaru es algo como mi enemigo sin embargo Kouga también lo busca y Tengo que recolectar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon…Un poco más y poder recuperar mi memoria…Inuyasha es mi objetico ahora y para eso tendré que alejarme de Sesshomaru...El problema es que yo no quiero, No puedo…''

-¿Qué soñaste?-Me preguntó interrumpiendo todos mis pensamientos y mis conclusiones,

-Nada-Mentí, ahora también sé que miento horrible mi voz decía todo lo contrario, Ni yo me creería eso.

-No me mientas, Mujer…

-¿Por qué me odias?-Pregunte debía investigar cual era mi relación exacta con él, pero recuerdo mi primer sueño, él me había salvado de alguien, quien me estaba estrangulando pero si esa fue nuestro primer encuentro, entonces el de mi primer sueño fue después de eso…

-Por ser humana -Sesshomaru respondió tajante, entonces la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido cosa que no lo mostro…

''Como siempre, ningún rasgo de felicidad en sus ojos…Solo frialdad pero si lo comparo ahora con el de nuestro primer encontró…Su mirada es muy diferente…''

-No te detesto…

Silencio…

Esa respuesta no me la había visto venir, me quede estática por un segundo después reaccione al mirar su fría y a la vez dulce mirada me quede prendida y pude entender y concluir que…

''_Yo estoy…''_

-¿Qué soñaste?-Preguntó otra vez y esta vez se detuvo para voltear y quedar frente a frente con él

-Yo…Nuestro primer encuentro…-Respondí rápidamente, para que mentir en eso…No hay daño alguno si sabe eso

-¿Y que piensas ahora?-Preguntó mirándome fijamente como si me leyera la mente

''Tal vez también sea una habilidad suya…''

-Que eres muy diferente-Dije sinceramente, pues era verdad lo compare y ahora es muy diferente como la primera vez que me miro con la última mirada que me dirigió

-¿Diferente?-

-Si-

-Explica lo diferente-

-Tu mirada, la primera vez que sentí tu mirada, vi que tú eres capaz de muchas cosas y ahora tienes limitaciones y una debilidad- Conté…

-Crees que no puedo matar a alguien cómo lo hacía antes…

-Sí-

Sesshomaru agarro mi cuello y me elevo haciendo que a los segundos me estuviera asfixiando y hablando entre cortado

-¿Ahora crees que no puedo matarte?-Me preguntó pero su mirada nunca regreso como la primer vez que lo mire

-Todavía… Estoy…viva-

-No por mucho- Y eso fue todo pude sentir como su manos atravesaba mi vientre haciendo que yo diera mi último suspiro

''_Me mató…''_

Y todo fue borroso…

Hasta que se volvió oscuro, lo último que pude ver fue su mirada…

_Fin del POV de Kagome…_

* * *

-¡Estamos cerca! ¡Puedo sentir el olor de la sangre de Kagome en el aire!-Gritaba Inuyasha con rabia

-¿Crees que Sesshomaru…?-Preguntó con miedo Shipou y aparte con unas lagrimas

-Ese maldito…Si toco a Kagome te juro que lo mató-Susurraba Inuyasha con una furia contenida, sabía que no debió dejarla con él…

''Fue mi error y espero que Kagome esté bien…Kagome mas te vale estar viva''

-¡Sesshomaru!-Gritaron al unísono todo el grupo de Inuyasha al ver que Kagome estaba tendida en un charco de Sangre.

Inuyasha no soporto y sus ojos empezaron al volverse rojo como la misma que manchaba los labios de Kagome que alguna vez fueron devorados por los de Sesshomaru, sus garras se alargaron para matar a Sesshomaru así transformándose en un demonio dispuesto en degollar a Sesshomaru y al paso de eso arrebatar su espada para matarlo…

-¡Pelea Maldito Vengare la muerte de Kagome!-Gruño Inuyasha con su mente muy oscura, ya que cuando se transforma solo tiene un objetivo: Matar…

-No me ensuciaré las manos contigo, Inuyasha-.

Sesshomaru desenvaino a Tokijin para liberar energía maligna que corta cualquier cosa, miró el cuerpo de Kagome y pudo ver los sirvientes del mas allá, tocándola…

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre Sesshomaru lo cual él lo esquivo con habilidad posicionándose a un lugar opuesto de donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la chica, para no tener que ''manchar su espada con más sangre repugnante'' aunque la realidad era para dejar su cuerpo intacto, mientras menos daño haiga recibido mas fácil será…

Sango empezó a lanzar su boomerang y Miroku sus pergaminos para poder inmovilizar a Sesshomaru, cosa que no hizo ningún rasguño a Sesshomaru ya que fácilmente pudo esquivarlo…

Inuyasha empezaba a desangrarse y las heridas recibidas de aquella vez todavía faltaba cicatrizar, haciendo que se abrieran más de lo normal. Sesshomaru guardo su espada al ver como Inuyasha caía rápidamente en un charco de sangre mucho más grande que el de Kagome

Sango y Miroku vieron el cuerpo de Kagome ahí y si pensarlo dos veces fueron hacia él, pero Sesshomaru se interpuso y agarró el cuerpo de Kagome y voló aunque Miroku intento utilizar su agujero lo cerró ya que si absorbía a Sesshomaru a Kagome también la absorbería al igual que Sango quiso lanzar su Boomerang pero no pudo hacerlo por las mismas razones que Miroku ambas formas lastimarían a Kagome…

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?-Murmuró Kagome mientras se ponía de pie y al salir de la cueva pudo observar a Sesshomaru quien solo la miro de reojo

-Cúbrete-Ordenó con frialdad

-¿Qué?-Kagome se miro y observo que solo tenía una manta puesta que dejaba mucho que observar

-¡Pervertido!-Gritó furiosa se acerco a Sesshomaru y lo abofeteó

-¡No me toques!-Sesshomaru se paró y agarro la mano de Kagome y la sujeto con rudeza provocando que Kagome colocara una mueca de dolor en su rostro sin embargo Kagome no pronuncio nada sino mas bien dijo…

-¿Por qué me mataste?-Preguntó Kagome con unas lagrimas en los ojos que fue provocado por el dolor de que la haya asesinado.

-Para probarte-Respondió cortante pero miro las lágrimas de Kagome que descendían por sus mejillas,

-¿Probarme? ¿Qué me hiciste?-Kagome temido que Sesshomaru podría haberla ''tocado'' en el momento que estuvo ''muerta''

-Nunca te tocaría de esa forma, Te probé que si puedo matar-Kagome solo asintió en silencio mientras que Sesshomaru soltó con brusquedad la mano de Kagome

-Vámonos-Sesshomaru volteo y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde esperan Rin y Jaken que tal vez estén muy preocupados.

-Si nunca me tocarías de esa forma, ¿Por qué lo haces todas las noches?-Preguntó Kagome dejando impactado a Sesshomaru por unos segundos para contestar:

-No tengo que decirte nada-Respondió de manera tajante

-Sesshomaru…Yo se que te pasa...

* * *

**Bueno disculpen por lo corto que es u.u'**

**Cuidense! **

**Si hoy me quedede cortas u.u' **

**Comenten quiero llegar a muchos review ya que ya pase los 100 quiro llegar a los 150 en el capitulo 12 ( Si es que hay u.u) xD **

**Se los pido!**

**Sayonara!**


	9. Entregas y Juegos

**Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo LEMON prometido, no sean malos conmigo me tomo mucho, mucho hacerlo enserio, lei un millon de fics lemon para aprender que palabras debo utilizar y cuales no.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado :3 Y que no me lanzen muchos tomatazos x3**

**Pueden leer, si hize este capitulo es porque e estado faltando a clases por que estoy mal (aunque así estoy trabajando 77) Pero no importa,Aqui esta su capitulo...Etto no es largo porque solo es Lemon, ¿Ok? ¿esta bien?**

**OK, Lean :)**

**Onne-chan Si lees esto, Te quiero :3**

**Y a los demas, ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMON, Lo leen bajo su tutoria, No soy responsable de traumas (Si leeas mas, es que eres una pervertida o Pero no creo que cause traumas, Esta algo de primerisos mi lemon oWo)**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Entregas y Juegos**

* * *

_.-Sesshomaru…Yo sé que te pasa_

.- ¿De qué hablas? , Humana – Me cuestionó Sesshomaru, luego de que yo susurre dichas palabras; '_'Tal vez si estaba en lo correcto''_

_.-De la etapa_ por la que ahora pasas – Conté con un poco de miedo, al ver como su reacción se formaba, de ira y sorpresa,- Pero todavía no la tengo claro.

.- ¿Qué piensas que es? – Interrogó Sesshomaru, mientras con paso lento, se acercaba a mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo inconscientemente diera un paso hacia atrás,-Habla.

.-Que…Bueno…Tu…Etto…Tienes una…Tú – Empecé a tartamudear por que la presencia de Sesshomaru se acercaba mucho a mi…Me sentía atrapada por esos ojos que me miraban con mucha frialdad y una extraña lujuria.

.-Habla bien, Mujer – Ordenó El Lord, con el tono de elegancia pero con mucha insistencia encendida detrás de sus palabras, por lo que pueda saber la joven humana.

.-Pues yo…Creo que tienes la _necesidad_ de tener a una mujer a tu lado – Trague fuerte, por el nerviosismo y lo rápido que dije esas palabras- Eso creo.

.- Bien – Musitó para luego voltearse y caminar con lentitud.

.- ¿Cómo que_ ''bien''_? – Pregunté con rabia, porque me sentía subestimada con esa mirada, con su forma de actuar…Acaso me tomaba como una idiota,- ¡Contéstame!

.- ¡No me hables así, _Humana_! – Agregó con furia, pero no volteo a verme.

Luego de esa conversación, No volvimos a hablar. Empezamos a caminar, más bien el caminaba yo solo lo seguía; Observe como el cielo se volvía oscuro y luego salía la Luna que con su magnífica luz resplandecía el lugar. Luego de ver que ya habíamos caminada muchas horas, y sentir como mis piernas ya no daban más. Hablé

.-Sesshomaru, Descansemos. Me duele mis piernas de tanto caminar – Él no me miró y siguió caminando, _Maldito._

.- ¡Sesshomaru, Paremos! – Le grité con cansancio.

Y Así paso como 15 minutos, Hasta que al fin paró. Y esos ojos me decían porque no volteaba a verme

.- ¿Por qué tus ojos…? – No pude terminar de completar la pregunté, ya que segundos después estaba tirada sobre el suelo, con las muñecas agarradas y una lengua que devoraba mi cuello sin piedad, dejando un poco rojo.

.-Humana…No debiste Seguirme, Inuyasha te lo dijo…Estas corriendo peligro a mi lado. Ya no me puedo contener – Habló entrecortado, robándome un gemido al sentir sus manos agarrando mis senos.

.-Sesshomaru…Detente – Comencé a pedir, al ver como metía su mano dejaba de mi blusa y desgarrar con rudeza mi sostén. Al ver sus ojos pude ver como estaban totalmente nublados por el deseo y el pecado de la Lujuria.

.-Pagaras… - Empezó a besarme con fuerza, casi devorando mi boca.

Luego de meter su lengua en boca, examinando cada rincón de ella. Me arrancó la ropa de un solo tirón, dejándome únicamente con mi ropa interior y dejando al aire mis pechos y luego con mucho calor en mis mejillas y sin mirarlo, Me tapé los senos con mis brazos. Pero él tomo mis muñecas y las separó, para luego empezar a lamer mis senos, los apretó y succionó mientras yo solo gemía de ese placer que poco a poco sentía como me inundaba…Para luego pedir más, su nombre salió como un gemido de mi boca, Al soltar mis muñecas, seguro de que yo ya no escaparía, ni podría…ni quería hacerlo.

Comenzó a bajar hasta toparse con mi ropa interior, sonrió con malicia y los destruyó con furia, yo al instante junté mis piernas para poder tapar mi intimidad. Al ver como yo reacciono, El gruño y los separó con brusquedad, dejando mi intimidad al descubierto. Ahora él me tenía a su merced

_Desnuda, Indefensa…Y sobre toda, Deseosa de él._

Después de unos segundos, el también ya se había despojado de sus ropajes, pude notar como de excitado estaba su miembro. Me sonroje al instante y desvié mi mirada.

Luego sentí su lengua en mi intimidad, lamia con rapidez y yo comencé otra vez a gemir su nombre, pero esta vez con mucho mas sonoro. Después de eso, él metió un dedo; y empezó a moverlos dentro de mí. Luego de sentir que me venía, me empezó a besar más bien, a devorar la boca y mis pechos mientras metía otro dedo más y aceleraba el ritmo. Hasta que me corrí, por primera vez.

Instaló su miembro en mi entrada, pero cuando lo iba a introducir, Hable con mucha dificultad ya que estaba segada por el deseo y la lujuria al igual que él

.-Es…Espera, Yo soy…

.- ¿Virgen? Lo sé- Contestó y se acercó a mi oído- Sera ms divertido así. No olvidaras esa noche, Kagome- Susurró mi nombre para luego lamer y morder mi lóbulo

.-Pe…Pero, Dolerá.

.-Siempre duele, pero luego gritaras – Termino de decir eso y rozo su miembro con mi entrada.

Y lo introdujo lentamente, mientras yo gritaba del dolor y me aferre a su cuello y mis uñas se enterraban en su espada, mis lágrimas se hacían presente en mis mejillas para perderse en la larga cabellera de Sesshomaru. Él lamio y mordió mi cuello, y estrujó mi seno haciendo que yo susurrara su nombre en mi oído.

Luego de introducir su miembro hasta el fondo, Empezó un vaivén lento

.-Más…Más, ¡Sesshomaru! - Gemía y gritaba desesperada por la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

Entraba y salía de mí ser con rudeza, me sumergía cada vez más y más en ese hoyo negro de la lujuria hasta que yo me abrase a su cintura para que el deseo sea más profundo y agradable. Hasta que llegue al clímax con su nombre en mi boca.

Así paso la noche. Hasta que caí cansada en su pecho, Sintiéndome extrañamente protegida.

_…En la mañana…_

.-Humana, Despierta – Susurró en mi oído

.-Duele- Susurré ya que sentía como me dolía mi intimidad

.-Es Normal, Eras Virgen y yo te desvirgue - Habló con asco, cosa que Kagome notó y se puso de pie con rapidez.

.- ¿Por qué hablas así?-Pregunté con el ceño fruncido, y mis brazos cruzados.

.- Cámbiate y Vámonos – Pronunció Sesshomaru, déjame algo… ¿Afligida?

.- ¿Por qué me tratas así? – Cuestione con la cabeza baja. Entonces…'' ¿_Qué habrá significado lo de anoche para él? ¿Solo era un momento? ''_

.- Humana, Apresúrate – Al ver como ya no me miraba, decidí cambiarme. Cuando termine de arreglar mi cabello, me acerque a él, vi cómo me miraba con él ceño fruncido, Y le di una cachetada. Al momento de bajar mi mano, Él la tomo y la sujeto con fuerza.

.- No vuelvas a hacer eso, _Humana – _Me dijo con frialdad y con una pisca de desagrado en la última palabra.

.- ¿Qué significo lo de anoche, Sesshomaru? – Inquirí con una lagrima en procesó de perderse en el suelo. Tape mi cara con mi flequillo. Me sentía como si…como sí hubiera sido…

_Usada_

.- Camina, Humana – Mandó mientras que con la mirada me inspeccionaba.

.- ¡¿Por qué?! – Grite con furia,- ¡Respóndeme, Sesshomaru!

.- No hay nada que responder, ni que hablar…Así que, Camina.

Así paso las horas caminando, mi estómago gruñía por el hambre y mis piernas dolían otra vez por el cansancio. Sobre todo mi intimidad ardía, Todo mi cuerpo me dolía y me sentía muy cansada

_''Que iba a descansar con eso dentro de mí'' _

Pude observar aunque estaba escondido entre los árboles, Un rió. Sonreí y me dirigí hacia él, sin importar lo que Sesshomaru podría decir.

.- Al fin – Suspiré con alegría,-Un rió.

.- Vámonos – Me sujeto un brazo y empezó a jalarme con rudeza

.- A lo menos déjame bañarme, Estoy adolorida – Dije con fastidio,- Fuiste muy brusco conmigo.

Me soltó con violencia el brazo y se retiró sin nada más que decir. Al ver que ya no estaba, me desvestí de la ropa que alguna vez fue un kimono largo. Entre al agua y reprimí un grito por lo helada que estaba, me recosté sobre la roca que había cerca de la orilla, atraje mis piernas a mis brazos, y metí mi cara para llorar en silencio. Luego de recriminarme por llorar por lo sucedido, decidí dejar de hacerlo y comencé a frotar mi cuerpo con brusquedad para tratar de eliminar todo rastro de cómo me tomo la noche pasada. Sus besos, Sus labios pasando sobre mi vientre. Todo vino a mi mente con rapidez de lo que paso esa noche, Pero abrí mis ojos al sentí como unos labios me besaban dulcemente

.- Sesshomaru…

.- Cállate.

Me besaba mientras con una mano en mi cintura me atrajo, haciendo que su miembro frotara con mi intimidad. Gemí por el contacto instantáneo, Con una mano agarro mi seno y empezó a lamerlo y con la otra mano acariciaba mi pierna.

Empezó a lamer mi seno y con la otra mano, masajeaba ese botón el cual comenzaba a darme placer. Llegando a gemir su nombre, Con brusquedad, me giro y retiro mi cabello para dejar mi cuello libre y empezó a lamerlo mientras introducía su miembro en mi otra entrada. Yo gritaba de dolor, puse mis manos en la roca mientras las cerraba en puño y a la vez cerraba mis ojos para contener las lágrimas que no tardaron en salir. Cuando termino de enterrar su miembro en lo más profundo de mi ser, empezó con un vaivén de lujuria y deseo esos pecados prohibidos pero placenteros al mismo tiempo. Mientras hacia el vaivén más rápido, agarraba mis senos y los agarraba, hasta que toco las puntas de mis senos y los apretó, sacándome un gemido muy fuerte. Mientras más aumentaba el ritmo, mas gemina su nombre, pasa hacerlo menos doloroso, él tomo ese botoncito y lo empezó a frotar, hasta con ese pasó, Los dos nos corrimos.

.- ¡Sesshomaru! – Grité su nombre al culminar el acto prohibido pero gustoso, de la unión de dos almas en una.

Cuando fue el momento de sacer su miembro, me volteó y me beso agarrándome por la cintura para que yo lo abrazara y lo hice. Él dirigió sus manos a mis pierna e hizo que las enredara en su cadera, para luego dirigirnos a la orilla y cuando salimos del agua, me tumbo al pasto, en donde se introdujo en mi interior pero de forma rápida, sacándome un grito, que fue opacado por sus labios y su vaivén era lento al salir pero entraba con rudeza, sacándome cada vez más gemidos de ese placer irresistible.

Así paso 3 horas, donde yo ya me sentía muy cansada, En cambio el seguía robándome gemidos acompañados de su nombre.

_'' ¿Tanta energía tienen los demonios?''_

.- ¿Te sientes cansada?- Preguntó susurrándome en el oído mientras entraba y metía su miembro en mi ser.

.- Sí- Gemí,- ¡Ah!

Y en ese momento después de correros por última vez, lo saco. Dejándome como vacía, parece que ya me estaba acostumbrando al intruso en mi cuerpo que antes era virgen.

.- No eres mi juguete, Serás mi mujer pronto – Y caí dormida por el cansancio y el hambre.

* * *

**¿Ahora que les parecio? ¿Feo? ¿Horrendo? ¿Salio bien el Lemon? (Porfavor que sí TTwTT)**

**Bien espero un humilde comentario, porque de verdad este capitulo es super importante para mi **

**Es mi primer Lemon OwO...No lo odien, Yo lo amo mucho TWT**

**Aqui les dejo algunos respuestas de los comentarios (Espero que los vean, A los demas yo les respondo por mensaje privado ;3)**

**Paula: No me ago desear xD, Que bueno que te quedaste encanchada de mi fic, Me alegro :3**

**diamante 25: Aqui esta tu tan ansiada acontinuacion :3 ¿Te gusto? Se sincera . **

**DarkWoman: Otra enganchada w Yeih! Mejor para mi :3 Que bueno que les guste mi historia, y aquie sta tu acontinuacion, disfrutala ;3**

**Dahia: Como veras, ya la continue e xD**

**Luna31: Siempre es orgullosos, pero hermoso X3**

**veruto kaname: Hay si, Sesshomaru lo puso en su lugar, espero que te guste este capitulo :3**

**hechicera: Que bueno que te ''atrapo'' xD Mi historia, pero aqui te dejo la acontinuacion :3**

**Soah: Bueno no es largo, pero tiene Lemon (¿Cuanta? xD) **

**Bueno, me despido**

**Sayonara :3...Onee-chan¿ Te gusto? (Dime que sí, Disculpa por no pedirte ayuda, es que este lo queria hacer especialmente yo. Pero en el fic de Demons Of the Present, Me ayudara :3)**

**Pd: ¡Comente, Onegai!**


	10. Inuyasha y Kagura son

**Bueno aqui les dejo algo corto, pero es un capitulo, es lo unico que podre hacer ya que entro en examenes y pues si no lo hago ahora tal vez lo haga en un mes**

**Bueno ahora lean :3**

* * *

**¿Quién es?**

**Capitulo 10:Inuyasha y Kagura**

**..**

* * *

**...**

En la mañana de la época feudal de Japón. En una cabaña exactamente, Se encontraba un ojidorado furioso ya que su ''mujer'' no estaba a su lado. Había pasado unas semanas y él ya no podía estar así, La quería a su lado, Y hace solo unos días la auto-denominó su ''mujer''. Ya que según él, ya no se separaría de su lado cuando la traiga de vuelta. Comió con furia su onigiri y gritó.

.- ¡Voy a traerla de vuelta. Ahora mismo!-

.- Inuyasha, Cálmate. No puedes hacer eso, Recuerda que es de Kagome quién hablamos – Empezó hablar Miroku con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

.- Recuerda que esta con Sesshomaru. No esta a salvó con ese tipo, Además ella estará mejor con nosotros – Se excusó Inuyasha.

.- Pero ella ahora siente un odio particular hacia a ti y es porque ella solo retuvo los últimos momentos de lo que puedo ver o sentir, Antes de recibir algún golpe – Explicó con calma y seriedad el monje.

.- No me importa, Ella vendrá hoy… ¡Kagome no puede estar más al lado de Sesshomaru! – Habló molestó con una mano en puño, alzada.

.- ¿Inuyasha está Celoso? – Pensó Sango en voz alta.

.- ¡No lo estoy!, Simplemente quiero que este aquí y que me ayude a recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon - Trató de excusarse

.- ¿Es cierto eso Inuyasha? – Dijo la joven del futuro que estaba parada atrás de ellos. Dejando a Inuyasha boquiabierto.

.- ¡Kagome! – No paso ni un segundo, para que Inuyasha fuese a abrazar a la joven.

.- ¡Perro Estúpido, Me aprietas mucho! – Chilló una voz aniñada de los brazos de Inuyasha, Shipou.

.- ¡Ahora si te moleré a golpes, Chaparro! – Agarró al pequeño youkay y lo arrojo lejos, dejando un agujero en la cabaña.

.- Te excediste, Inuyasha – Comentó con un tono divertido.

.- Ese niño me engaño con algo importante, No se lo perdonare – Se sentó molestó el hanyou

.- Lo haz estado golpeado por todo, Inuyasha. Estas siendo duro con el pobre de Shipou – Reclamó la exterminadora lanzándole una mirada molesta.

.- Pues tengo que aprovechar que Kagome no esta para decirme ''Abajo'' – Murmuró el peli plata, pero Sango escuchó con claridad lo que había susurrado y su aura se noto. Provocando que Inuyasha se sintiera intimidado.

.- Iré a buscar a Kagome, Ya no soporto estar así – Exclamó librándose de la mirada mortal de Sango.

.- Inuyasha, No debes ir. Deja que se quede una semana más – Aconsejó el monje, tomando tranquilamente un té.

.- ¡No! La traigo ahora, y ustedes me esperan aquí – Decidido, Sale de la cabaña para encontrar a Kagome con su olfato, Pero al darse cuenta el olor de Kagome estaba fusionado con… ¿Sesshomaru?, Furioso. Se apresura en su camino por encontrar a ''su'' Kagome.

…

En otro lugar de la época feudal, Se encontraba el grupo de Sesshomaru. Rin y Jaken estaban atrás y a unos pocos metros estaban Kagome y adelante se encontraba Sesshomaru.

.- Jaken – Pronunció el nombre de su sirviente, llamando la atención de los demás integrantes del grupo.

.- Dígame Amo Bonito – Se puso en frene de él con su bastón parado y listo para recibir una orden.

.- Llévate a Rin de aquí, Ahora – Mandó con voz autoritaria y seria.

.- ¡Niña del Demonio, Vámonos! – Gritó el renacuajo verde llevándosela en Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru al percibir que estaban lo bastante lejos, Habló

.- Sal de ahí, Kagura – Dirigió su mirada hacia un tronco grande que se encontraba a escasos pasos de su presencia y de la joven humana que permanecía muy callada.

.- Te diste cuenta, Sesshomaru – Salió de su escondite con un porte de elegancia y movía las caderas algo coqueto, Mientras su mirada vagaba a la de la chica de cabello azabache, mandándole una mirada de superioridad.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó el Lord.

.- Estaba aburrida y vine a verte, Sesshomaru… ¿Ó te molesta? – Se acercó con aire coqueto hacia Sesshomaru, evitando la presencia e la joven humana.

.- Lárgate - Hizo un despreció mirándola con desdén.

.- Directo al grano, Me entere que los inu youkay están en esa ''etapa'' – Indicó Kagura, Mientras jugaba con su cabello, que había soltado antes de llegar.

.- ¿Qué te importa? – Inquirió Sesshomaru evitando la mirada molesta de la humana que estaba detrás de él, Kagome.

.- Estoy aquí, Para ir a ''divertirnos''. ¿Qué dices, Sesshomaru? – Cruzó sus brazos haciendo que sus senos se pronunciaran.

.- Lárgate, Das asco – Contestó Sesshomaru con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

.- Sesshomaru, Si no te complaces terminaras con ''cosas'' como la que tienes atrás tuyo – Habló enfatizando ''cosas'' obviamente se había referido a Kagome.

.- ¡Oye!, No se quien seas. Pero a mí no me hablas así – Kagome con furia se fue corriendo hacía la joven youkay y la abofeteó. Kagome al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se alejo a pocos pasos de ella.

.- ¡Porque no te Largas con Inuyasha! – Gritó con rabia la youkay agarrándose y tocando la parte en donde recibió la bofeteada de Kagome.

.- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Inuyasha en esto?! – Preguntó colérica, ya que siempre mencionaban a Inuyasha.

.- Inuyasha y tú son…

.- Kagura, Lárgate…Yo no soy tan débil como para dejarme ir por un deseo estúpido – Contestó con los ojos cerrados.

.- ¿Es que tu ya te emparejaste con Kagome? – Inquirió con rabia contenida.

.- Nunca tocaría a una humana – Respondió el youkay, ignorando la presencia de la joven chica detrás de él.

.- ¡¿Entonces porque tu olor está en todo su cuerpo? ¡Responde, Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Reclamaba furioso el hanyou que apareció luego de llegar al lugar para encontrarse con la escena que vio. Pero no le interesaba, Solo quería llevarse a Kagome.

.- No te importa – Dijo Sesshomaru mirando de reojo a Kagome, quien solo miraba a Inuyasha de forma impaciente

''_Tal vez recordó algo''_

.- Sesshomaru, ¿Vienes? – Preguntó Kagura al sentirse ignorada.

.- Te dije que te largarás, Kagura – Contestó fríamente el peliplata.

.- ¡Contesta, Sesshomaru! ¡¿Por qué Kagome tiene tu olor por todo el cuerpo?! – Inquirió con rabia el hanyou.

.- No digas tonterías

.- Inuyasha – Murmuró Kagome captando la atención de todos en el lugar.

.- Kagome, Ven – Habla Inuyasha. Desenvainando a colmillo de Acero.

Kagome empieza a caminar con pequeños pasos, estaba confundida algo le decía que fuera con él. Que lo necesitaba, que con él tendría respuestas. Alzó su cara y lo miró, decidida camina. Pero algo se lo impide, un brazo ponía alto a su andar hacia Inuyasha. Miro a Sesshomaru y quito su mano, pero segundos después. Ella estaba delante de él con unas garras en su cuello. Sacando un gruñido de Inuyasha y una mirada de celos de Kagura.

.- ¡Suéltala, Sesshomaru! – Desenvainó a Tessaiga.

.- Ella no se irá sin mi permiso – Habló Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido.

.- No tengo que pedirte permiso, Sesshomaru. Además tu no estarías con una humana – Susurró Kagome solo para que Sesshomaru escuchase.

.- Si no quiero que te largues con el hibrido ese. No te irás – Decretó Sesshomaru sujetándola más contra él.

.- Entonces, ¿Me quieres contigo, Sesshomaru? – Preguntó Kagome, dejando desconcertado a Sesshomaru.

.- Me eres útil, Humana – Responde fríamente el youkay.

.- ¿En qué? …Complaciéndote, ¿Solo por eso? – Inquiere Kagome con rabia, Se sentía utilizada, que solo la desvirgo por deseo y lujuria.

.- Sí – Contestó Sesshomaru al verse obligado a mentir en cierta forma.

.- Tienes a Kagura, Una hermosa youkay…Además a ti te dan asco los humanos, Déjame ir .

.- Si tienes razón, _Odio a los humanos_. Lárgate – Soltó a Kagome con rudeza, Inuyasha rápidamente abrazó a Kagome para no dejarla caer. El se voltea con Kagome en brazos y decide marcharse olvidándose de todo, ya que solo quería algo y ya lo tenía.

Inuyasha empieza a correr, dejando a Kagura y Sesshomaru. Solos

.- Así que Kagome, Me ganó una humana. Que estúpido – Suspiró Kagura desilusionada para luego soltar una risa sarcástica.

.- Lárgate Kagura – Ordenó Sesshomaru empezando a caminar hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Rin y Jalen.

.- No puedo creer que te hayas enamorado, Sesshomaru y de una humana – Habló Kagura, pensando sobre la actitud de Sesshomaru frente a Kagome.

.- ¿Yo? ¿El Gran Lord Sesshomaru?, No digas tonterías – Respondió Sesshomaru con tono de desinterés.

.- Ni lo hago, Sesshomaru. Al final si te afectó una humana – Contraatacó en palabras Kagura, Ella sabia que todo lo que decía era verdad. Aunque le doliese.

.- Hn – Retomó su camino, dejando con una sonrisa lúgubre a Kagura.

''_Una humana no me puede hacer esto. Mi orgullo siempre estará intacto, Si lo digo. Me volveré alguien patético, aunque ahora tenga una debilidad…Nos veremos pronto, Kagome. Odiaras el haberte ido''._

* * *

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado , pero a mi me hace que me falta algo y nose que es (CORTO! x33)**

**Cuidense y Sayonara!**


	11. ¿Me extrañaron?

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí, Gomen por dejarlos un mes sin actualización ahora no tengo excusa mas de que estaba algo cansada y enferma y que me dedique más al otro fic de ''Demons Of The Present'' El cual me toma más tiempo escribir (Aunque no se porque ._.)Pero aquí estoy, de verdad perdón por dejarlos así x3. Espero que les guste esta acontinuación.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Rumik T.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo posee Lemon. para los que todavía son inocentes xDDDDDD**

* * *

**¿Quién es?**

**Capitulo 11: ¿Me extrañaron?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Me sentía rara y no era el hecho de que estuviera en los brazos de Inuyasha, la persona la cual al principio sentí un profundo odio y resentimiento, pero durante el transcurso del tiempo. Las pocas veces que vi a Inuyasha herido, me sentí preocupada y desesperada. Quería ayudarlo y cuidarlo siempre, pero aparecía ese sentimiento de odio en mí haciendo que ignorara a Inuyasha. Siempre lo mencionaban conmigo y nunca supe porque. Terminaba pensando en que él y yo teníamos un vinculo en especial, pero siempre quedó la incógnita del porque sentía ese odio en particular a su persona. Aunque ahora todo se aclarara o eso supongo...''_

Kagome cerró sus ojos y se aferró al cuerpo de Inuyasha, sacando a este una sonrisa satisfactoria. Aceleró su velocidad para llegar a la aldea donde se habían hospedado para pasar la noche. Así paso por 1 hora, Después de solo ver arboles y más arboles, a no muchos metros se podía localizar una aldea. Inuyasha paró y bajo a Kagome de sus brazos, haciendo que ella lo mirara confundida.

**.-** ¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? - Preguntó Kagome mientras miraba de reojo el lugar donde se encontraba, Giro su cabeza a la izquierda y solo pudo mirar el frondoso bosque y a la derecha estaba un pueblo pequeño pero lindo. Volvió con la mirada hacia Inuyasha.

**.-** Kagome, Tenemos que hablar. Se que tus recuerdos no están y debes estar algo confundida, Por eso puedes preguntar lo que quieras- Mencionó Inuyasha con serenidad, Era algo extraño en Inuyasha. Pero él sabia cual era la situación en la cual Kagome está, Y era el más preocupado. Al final, Ella era su Kagome. La mujer que cambio su mundo radicalmente, desde ese momento que la conoció en el Árbol Sagrado cuando él estaba atrapado por el conjuro de Kikyo. En este momento es el cual él debía protegerla más, Ya que si no supo distinguir a Sesshomaru. Tampoco podrá de Naraku.

**.- **¿Cuál es el vinculo que tienen Sesshomaru y tú?- Cuestionó Kagome con la mirada perdida, Inuyasha lanzó un gruñido y se sentó frente a Kagome.

**.-** Es mi medio hermano. ¿Por qué pensaste que había un vinculo entre nosotros?- Habló Inuyasha mientras acomodaba a Colmillo de Acero cerca de él.

**.-** Se parecen físicamente. Porque en personalidad son muy diferentes, Por eso creí que tenían un vinculo- Explicó Kagome con brevedad ,- ¿ Quién es Sango, Miroku y el zorrito?

**.-** Son nuestros compañeros de viaje para recolectar los Fragmentos de Shikon- Contestó Inuyasha, Kagome frunció el seño.

**.-** ¿Yo soy solo un buscador de esos Fragmentos para ti? Es por eso que creo que te odio- Dijo Kagome confundiendo a Inuyasha quien con solo la palabra odio de la boca de Kagome, se sintió algo de melancolía.

**.-**No lo eres, Para mí eres alguien muy importante. Kagome- Declaró Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome se sonrojase inesperadamente,- Cuando tu desapareciste, Te busque mucho ero pude encontrarte. Recuerdas que solo hace 1 mes aproximadamente me dijiste que no me conocías y que me odiabas...

.- Si, pero. En esos momentos, no sabia ni como me llamaba. Solo se que cuando te vi, sentí un fuerte resentimiento y odio hacia ti, Inuyasha- Habló Kagome recordando ese hecho.

_Flashback_

_-¡Al fin te encuentro!-Kagome abrió los ojos con agresividad y se puse de pie al instante_

_-¡¿Quién eres?!-Gritó Kagome mientras analizaba con la mirada a un chico con orejas de perro y vestimenta roja_

_-¡Deja de hacer bromas y Vámonos!-_

_-¡Contesta! ¡¿Quién eres?!-_

_-¡Oye que te pasa soy Inuyasha quien más, deja de hacer bromas y Vamos Rápido, los chicos nos esperan!-Habló Inuyasha entretanto avanzaba con rapidez hacia Kagome_

_-¿Inuyasha?-Preguntó Kagome_

_-¡Kagome!-Gritó Inuyasha y se acercó hacia Kagome y puso su mano el hombro de la chica y ella se alejó con rapidez_

_-¡Así que soy un detector de fragmentos!-Bramó Kagome con ira_

_-¡De que hablas!-Contestó Inuyasha confundido_

_-¡No sé quién demonios eres, Pero te odio!-Declaró Kagome mientras le daba un mirada desafiante a Inuyasha_

_-¡Deja de jugar y Vámonos!-_

_-Inu…Inuyasha ¡Te Odio!-_

_Fin del Flashback._

**.-** Yo esperé todo este tiempo, pero fue suficiente. Yo te necesitaba a mi lado, Kagome- Con esta declaración, Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome.

_''¿Debería de separarme? Y si es alguien demasiado importante, Lo veo triste cuando digo que lo odio. Esto es confuso, Además de estar sola aquí. Estoy siendo abrazada por Inuyasha, Algo me decía que no lo alejase de mí. Que estoy extrañamente feliz cuando estoy con el, Es raro. Pero agradable...Tal vez debería de olvidarme con lo que paso con él y debería centrarme en quien soy. Aunque ahora, mi cuerpo no me responde. Esta actuando por su cuenta''_

Ella correspondió el abrazó del peli-plata. Se quedaron muchos minutos abrazados, Inuyasha tomo el mentón de Kagome y la besó. Era un beso demandante y necesitado, Inuyasha jugó con la lengua de Kagome, quien respondía tímidamente. Inuyasha atrajo con más fuerza a Kagome, sacando un gemido de la joven. Luego de separarse por la falta de aire, Se miraron sonrojados y retomaron sus posiciones originales.

**.-** ¿Cuál es el nombre del zorrito?- Inquirió la joven de ojos chocolates, Rompiendo el silencio que se estaba formando.

**.-** Shippo- Respondió Inuyasha, poniéndose frente a ella y mirándola atentamente.

**.-**¿Kouga esta bien?- Preguntó Kagome recordando de que Sesshomaru lastimó al joven lobo.

**.- **Sango lo curó. Lo encontramos delirando, ¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

**.-** Sesshomaru lo dejo así-.

**.-** Ese maldito desagradecido se largo después de causarme problemas, Lobo Asqueroso- Habló con cólera luego de fruncir el seño al recordar lo sucedido.

_Flashback_

_**.- **Puedo oler al maldito de Koga- Dijo Inuyasha luego de olfatear el aire con ¿sangre?_

_**.-** ¡Hay un cuerpo que esta en un charco de Sangre!- Alertó Sango después de haberse elevado unos metros arriba para ver el camino._

_**.-** Ese debe ser Kouga- Habló Miroku, acelerando el paso para poder alcanzar a Inuyasha._

_Todos pararon en seco, Al ver el cuerpo del joven líder envuelto en sangre. Si era Kouga, Pero ¿Quién le hizo eso? Sango se bajo de Kirara y corrió a ver a Kouga. _

_**.- **Está muy mal- Agarró la muñeca del joven lobo,- Si tiene pulso._

_**.-** Tendremos que curarlo- Agregó Miroku desviando su mirada para ver como Inuyasha iba a reclamar. Pero con una mirada de Sango, Este se quedo callado._

_**.-** ¡Esta bien, Apártense!- Inuyasha cargo a Kouga y volvieron a la aldea donde Sango curó y cuido de Kouga como Kagome lo habría hecho._

_Fin del Flashback_

**.-** Me retrasó en mi búsqueda- Gruño Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados.

**.-** ¿Quién es Naraku?- Preguntó la joven lo que más la inquietaba. Durante un corto lapso de tiempo escuchó ese nombre.

**.- **Es nuestro enemigo, Kagome. A él lo tienes que recordar bien, Yo te cuido de él. Ya que él seguirá queriendo tus ojos- Explicó Inuyasha con cierto odio en su voz, Intrigando más a Kagome

**.-** ¿Mis ojos?- La azabache inclinó su cabeza.

**.-** Tú puedes ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon-.

**.-** Los fragmentos que llevaba Kagura ese día-.

**.- **¿Qué?-.

**.- **Nada- Sonrió la joven.

**.- **Si tienes algo más que preguntar, Hazlo ya. Tenemos que ir con los chicos- Declaró Inuyasha, Restándole ignorancia a lo ultimó que dijo Kagome.

**.- **Eso es todo, Vamos-Habló confiada la joven, _''Es claro que tengo más dudas, pero es mejor callar...Por ahora''_

Inuyasha se agachó, cosa que a Kagome dejo confundida, al notar esto. Inuyasha dio un suspiro.

**.-** Súbete- Kagome se subió con algo de desconfianza y se acomodó.

**.-** Una cosa más- Kagome le puso atención a lo que Inuyasha decía- Nunca aria nada que no te agradece, Así que deja de mirar con tanta desconfianza. Tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos.

La joven solo asintió en silencio. Inuyasha se dirigió a la cabaña donde estaban sus amigos, Luego de llegar a dicho lugar. Bajo a Kagome y entraron...

**.-** ¡Ya llegué! - Aviso el hanyou, alarmando a sus compañeros. El peli-plata cogió la mano de la joven y la hizo entrar.

.-¡Kagome!- Gritaron de alegría sus compañeros, Kagome logro distinguir cada uno de ellos. Sonrio, Si los recordaba.

.- Muchachos- Murmuró la joven, El primero fue en lanzarse a sus brazos fue el zorro magicó. Shippo, el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos abrazó a Kagome como si su vida dependiese de eso.

.- Kagome, Que bueno que estas aquí...Te extrañe mucho- Dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

.- Shippo, Yo también te extrañe. A todos- Miro a todos de reojo.

De ahí empezaron a hablar, Hasta que cayese la noche. Entre risas y anécdotas de lo que les había pasado en su largo tiempo de compañeros, Todo estaba claro para Kagome. Aunque algo le faltaba.

.- Kagome, Vamos a las aguas termales. Hay unas cercas de aquí- Sango se levanto con un tazón y las cosas de Kagome que traía de su época.

.- Claro- Asentió con una sonrisa y se levantó, siguiendo a Sango.

.-Ya regresamos, No se atrevan a seguirnos- La joven exterminadora le dedicó una mirada a Miroku ,dejando a este con miedo.

.- Como si alguien las quisiera ver- Dijo el hanyou.

.- Inuyasha...¡Abajo!- Pronunció Kagome.

.- Pero ¿Qué te pasa? - Se quejo el peli-plata levantándose luego de estrellarse contra el piso.

.- Abajo- Sonrio Kagome, miró Inuyasha quien volvió a pegarse contra el piso.

.- Kagome, Maldita...

Sango y Kagome salieron con sus cosas para asearse en manos. Luego de caminar unos minutos, vieron las aguas termales.

.- Kagome, Tenemos que hablar- Dijo la exterminadora, mientras se desvestía para adentrarse en las aguas termales. Cogió su gran melena y lo puso con una cinta en un moño para que o estorbase al momento de bañarse. Kagome al ver su cuerpo pude notar en su espalda la gran herida. Así recordando que en uno de sus sueños ella se presentó muy herida.

_Tal vez era por esa gran herida_

.-Dime algo antes- Dijo Kagome, mientras copiaba los movimientos de la exterminadora. En desvestirse y coger su gran cabellera y ponerlo en un moño para que no molestase.

.- Claro- Sonrió la exterminadora, dejando a un lado su ropa.

.- Esa herida de tu espalda...

.- Mi hermano me lo hizo, mientras era poseído por Naraku. Te lo dije en la cabaña y estoy segura que Inuyasha te lo dijo antes de venir. Naraku es nuestro enemigo, Todos estamos juntos para acabarlo.- Explicó la joven quien recordaba esos momentos de dolor con su hermano, antes de verlo como era atravesado por esas flechas.

.-Perdona- Murmuró Kagome bajando la mirada. Metió sus pies en las aguas termales.

.- No importa, Yo recuperare a mi hermano- Volteó a mirar a Kagome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que saco otra sonrisa a Kagome.

La exterminadora sin pensarlo se metió a las aguas termales y se recostó en una roca, relajándose un poco. A los segundos, Kagome también hizo lo mismo que Sango.

.- Kagome...- Nombro la exterminadora, Llamando la atención de la susodicha.

.-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica, poniendo su mirada en la exterminadora.

.-¿Paso algo con Sesshomaru?- Cuestionó Sango, dejando algo sorprendida a Kagome

.- No ¿Por?-Mintió Kagome, mirando a otra parte.

.- No mientas, Kagome. ¿Paso algo? Es que estuve preocupada, Sesshomaru es un inu-youkay puro y esta en una época de necesidad por una hembra...

.- Si paso algo- Luego de interrumpir a Sango, Kagome bajo la mirada, recordando como esa vez la había tomando tan rudamente y a la vez tan dulce que ella misma se confundió.

.- ¿Te tomo a la fuerza?.

.- No.

.- ¿Te haz enamorado de Sesshomaru?.

.- Tal vez.

.- ¿Fue doloroso?

.- ¡No te contare con detalles!- Gritó Kagome con los pómulos calientes.

.- ¡Kagome, Dime!- Sonrió Sango luego de reír un poco.

.- ¡No!- Chillo la chica todavía sonrojada.

.- ¿Kagome no te han mencionado de una ''marca''?- Pregunto la exterminadora con algo de curiosidad.

.-¿Marca? No que yo sepa. ¿Qué significa?-.

.- Te explicare, Una marca es un signo que se da en ese hecho de ''unión de cuerpos'' y esa marca hace saber que tu le perteneces a alguien. En pocas palabras si tienen una marca de un youkay, Todos los demás sabrán que eres de alguien.- Explicó Sango con mucha calma y seriedad.

.- Yo no tengo tal marca, Además yo no le pertenezco a nadie- Agregó Kagome con firmeza y seguridad. En esos momentos de unión si pudo sentir varias veces sus colmillos en su cuello, hasta algunas veces le sacó sangre. Por eso la hacia gemir de dolor y placer, aunque algunas veces también podía sentir sus garras en su espalda como si dibujase una media luna enorme. Pero lo ignoraba, ya que cierto punto la embestía mucho, Ya que recordado claramente que al siguiente día. Le dolió pararse.

.- Por lo que veo, no la tienes. Sabes que Inuyasha se hubiera vuelto loco, Si la hubiese visto en tu cuerpo.- Mencionó Sango con certeza.

.- ¿Enserio? No creo eso-.

.- Antes de que perdieras la memoria, Te diré que ustedes se querían mucho. El problema era que Inuyasha esta indeciso porque la mujer que amo hace 50 años, revivió en un cuerpo de barro y huesos. Y tu me lo dijiste que amabas a Inuyasha, al igual que él a ti. Tú le pones dudas en su amor por Kikyo- Indicó la exterminadora relatando todo lo que sabia de la relación especial que guardaban ellos 2,- Tienen una triangulo amoroso.

.- Pero yo no siento nada cuando lo veo- Confirmó Kagome, analizando lo que sentía con lo que había dicho Sango.

.- ¿Segura?.

.- Bueno aparte de una preocupación y de una gran amistad...Nada más- Kagome se sonrojo al recordar aquel beso que había tenido con Inuyasha.

.- ¿Y porque te sonrojaste?- Pregunto Sango con una sonrisa divertida.

.- No me he sonrojado- Contradijo Kagome.

.- ¿Paso algo antes de venir con nosotros?-.

.- Me besó y me gusto- Contestó Kagome con la cabeza baja y un más profundó sonrojo.

.- Entonces te gusta ¿Verdad?-.

.- No sé.

Así paso la hora entre ellas, Hablando de lo que había pasado con Kagome. Luego de salir y vestirse, se dirigieron a la cabaña. Donde Miroku estaba mirando como Inuyasha trataba de atrapar a Shippo.

Luego de eso todos se dirigieron a dormir, menos Inuyasha quien cuidaba el lugar por si algo sucedía.

En la mañana siguiente, Fue normal al igual que la tarde faltaba muchos minutos para que el sol se ocultara hasta que se escucho una gran exposición, Todos al darse cuenta salieron afuera para ver el responsable de dicho acto y era nada más y nada menos que Kagura. Quien solo buscaba a una persona en concreto y la pudo localizar con la mirada y prosiguió a hablar.

.- ¡Kagome!- Nombro a la joven de cabello azabache, logrando llamar la atención de todos los demás en especial la susodicha quien le dedico una atónita mirada al darse cuenta sobre algo inusual en su cuello.

.- No puedo ser...Es imposible- Empezó a murmurar la joven al ver esa ''anomalía'' en el cuerpo de Kagura.

.- ¿Te sorprendiste, Verdad? Lo hace muy bien, pero nunca se cansa. Me dejo algo adolorida, Eso que soy una youkay. Pobre de ti, pudiste haberte quebrado- Dijo la youkay observado como la miko bajaba su cabeza hasta tapar su rostro con el flequillo que la susodicha tenia.

.- No deberías de decírmelo, A mi no me importa, Nunca me intereso. Solo era un momento- Se defendió Kagome conteniendo algunas lagrimas, Aunque no debía llorar. Ya que eso provocaría algunas preguntas en ciertas personas y era mejor así pero esa Luna Menguante significaba que Sesshomaru y Kagura estaban...Lo que había dicho Sango era cierto y esa marca era la prueba.

.- Kagura pero si que eres una estúpida- Insultó cierta voz que se puso a pocos metros de Kagome y Kagura.

.-Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó nerviosa la youkay.

.- Si vas a engañar con una marca, Deberías de hacerlo bien- Contestó el peli-plata con su semblante serio y frio

_''Como siempre''_

En ese momento no existía Inuyasha o Miroku. Solo eran Kagura, Sesshomaru y Kagome.

.- ¿Engañar?- Se cuestionó Kagome para luego soltar una risa burlona.

.- ¿De que te ríes? ¡Niña estúpida! Sino hubieras aparecido. Sesshomaru y yo...

.- Deja de decir tonterías, Kagura. Nunca pasaría dicha fantasía tuya- Interrumpió el Lord pasando sus dedos delicadamente por su cabellera.

.- Me rio porque no deberías decírmelo a mí. Eso no me importa, No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese estúpido Youkay- Recalcó con un tinte de odio en la voz de Kagome, pero solo era un fuerte resentimiento del pensar que fue utilizada e incluso odiada.

.- Humana...-Sesshomaru en cuestión de segundos se hizo presente frente a Kagome, haciendo que ella retrocediera involuntariamente. Inuyasha al darse cuenta, desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero. Kagura al ver que su plan de ''Eliminar'' a Kagome como ultima oportunidad había fallado, decidió escapar.

.-Cobarde...- Murmuró Inuyasha al ver como Kagura había escapado.

.- Vas a pagar por insultarme, Estúpida Humana- Cogió a Kagome del brazo para luego desaparecer de la vista de Inuyasha y los demás.

El sol se estaba empezando a oponer, Dando a dar que no faltaba mucho para dar con la noche. Sesshomaru y Kagome se encontraban en la orilla de un lago, Ella estaba apunto de gritarlo pero el youkay la tomo de los brazos y la tiro con cierto cuidado al lago haciendo que ella se ahogara por unos momento para luego salir y dar un grito por lo helada que estaba el agua.

.-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estúpido!- Chilló Kagome dirigiendo hacia la orilla.

.- Te faltaba un baño, Humana. Apestas- Habló Sesshomaru.

''Otra vez estoy sola con él, Y el sigue en esa etapa según Sango''

A salir del agua, temblando. Kagome se quito los zapatos y las medias que utilizaba, Durante la mañana Sango le explico junto con Inuyasha, que era una miko y aparte de que no pertenecía a esta época. Que ella era del futuro y le dieron el extraño uniforme con el cual se despertó ese día que su mente estaba en cero. Luego de quitarse las medias, se pudo ver las largas y blancas piernas que poseía Kagome, haciendo que involuntariamente la mirada de Sesshomaru se dirigiese hacia ellas y de eso se dio cuenta Kagome, quien frunció el seño y le lanzó la cosa más estaba cerca de ella, El zapato. Logro darle en a cabeza...

Un molestó Sesshomaru se hizo presente en Kagome. La tumbó completamente en el suelo, le sujeto las muñecas y lo puso arriba de su cabeza.

.- ¿Cómo te atreves a tirarle eso al Lord Sesshomaru, Humana?- Kagome lo miró a los ojos dándose cuenta de que no era la misma ''frialdad'' que destilaban su mirada...Si no era La Lujuria.

Pero esta vez era diferente, parecía consumido por ella. Kagome desvió la mirada y pudo ver como la Luna Llena estaba en la cima, Sin darse cuenta ya era de noche pero la Luna era mucha más grande o eso parecía. Aunque algo era seguro, Sesshomaru parecía que era dominado por la lujuria, Ese deseo carnal o más conocido como una de los pecados capitales.

Kagome intento zafarse pero no obtuvo éxito solo hizo que Sesshomaru riera, pero era una risa burlona más no de sinceridad.

.-Sesshomaru, Apártate- Habló Kagome tragando saliva ya que sentía un pequeño pavo hacia su situación actual.

.- Te dije que ibas a pagar. Es hora- Dijo Sesshomaru, empezando a lamer el cuello de Kagome, robando un pequeño suspiro de la boca de Kagome.

.- D-Detente, Sesshomaru- Pronunció Kagome, pero Sesshomaru solo la ignoro para luego morder levemente el cuello de la muchacha.

Sesshomaru metió su mano dentro de la blusa de colegio de Kagome, llegando al brasier. Cosa que hizo que se detuviera, le arranco la blusa junto con el brasier dejando expuestos los senos de la chica, provocando un gran sonrojo en la joven y rápidamente se zafo sus manos del agarre de Sesshomaru, para taparse sus atributos. Cosa que a Sesshomaru molestó.

.- No te lo tapes- Ordenó, tomando las manos de Kagome y quitándolos de su pecho para luego proseguir con lo que iba a hacer.

Cogió un pezón y lo apretó mientras que al otro lo embocaba y mordía la punta, haciendo que Kagome gimiera por el toque de la lengua que sentía, Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo al otro pezón para luego bajar con su lengua al vientre mientras tanto su otra mano, bajaba a las piernas de Kagome llegando a la intimidad de Kagome pero se topo con la ropa intima de la joven. Este frunció el seño e hizo lo mismo que la blusa y brasier. Los arranco del cuerpo de la joven.

Dejando a una Kagome completamente desnuda frente a Sesshomaru, Kagome se tapo cara ya que estaba más sonrojada.

.- Te juro que hoy, Te are mía- Anunció Sesshomaru, Dejando a Kagome algo extrañada.

En cuestión de segundos, Sesshomaru se había deshecho de sus ropas y estaba besando a Kagome, jugando con la lengua de la joven mientras metía un dedo en al intimidad de Kagome provocando un sonoro gemido de la boca de Kagome. Sesshomaru remplazó sus dedos por su lengua que solo podía saborear la intimidad de la joven, quien solo podía gemir fuertemente.

Luego de pensar que ya estaba lista, Sesshomaru penetró a Kagome de una solo estocada haciendo que Kagome chillase por el dolor y luego empezó un vaivén desenfrenadamente provocando a Kagome gemidos desenfrenados.

.-¡Sesshomaru, Más!- Gemía la joven por la desesperación de que sentía que iba a llegar a un punto.

Sesshomaru profundizó su vaivén, haciendo que Kagome abrazase a Sesshomaru, clavándole las uñas en la espalda. El youkay busco la boca de la humana y la beso mientras sentía que iba a llegar al clímax del acto, Y así fue. El peli-plata retiro su miembro de la intimidad de la joven para luego meterlo otra vez de una sola estocada, haciendo que la chica chillase. Pero en vez de empezar un vaivén se quedo quieto, para luego de unos segundos de enterrarlo en el ser de la chica y sacarlo otra vez, mientras que Kagome chillase. Y así se repitió el acto hasta que Kagome fue la primera en llegar al clímax y segundos después, Sesshomaru también.

El youkay apretó los senos de la joven, para luego girar el cuerpo de la chica y penetrarlo por la otra entrada de su cuerpo. La embistió tan fuerte que Kagome sentía como el aire se le iba y lo único que podía decir era el nombre de quien la penetraba.

En el momento de llegar al clímax, Sesshomaru mordió el cuello de Kagome sacando un poco de sangre y la tumbo al suelo dejando ver su blanca espalda, mientras todavía la embestía con sus garras dibujo una gran Luna Menguante como la de su frente. Al llegar al clímax. Sesshomaru lamio la sangre que salía de la mordedura de su cuello.

Así paso la noche, Entre embestidas, gemidos hasta tal punto de llegar al clímax. Aunque Kagome no se daba cuenta, Una pequeña luna menguante se formaba en su cuello en signo de que era la marca de Sesshomaru para que nadie pueda tocarla.

* * *

**La razón por la cual no he actualizado es porque pare algo ocupada con el fic de ''Demos Of The Present'' o como yo le digo ''DOTP'' xD (Bueno yo guardo así mis documentos xD. La flojera)**

**Se que no esta tan bien, pero algo es algo. Porque he visto de que ya hace un mes y pues me puse a escribir. **

**Supongo que se nota que lo hice sin ganas, Es que no estoy inspirada. A lo menos pude escribir el lemon xD**

**Pero bueno aquí esta x3**

**Cuídense, Sayonara!**


End file.
